


Melt

by buatsui (Megumi543)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi543/pseuds/buatsui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara finds herself at a grief counseling therapy group, trying to find a way to cope with the death of her mother. She's anxious and hesitant but meets a charming and kind firebender named Zuko. They instantly connect and Katara finds herself with him more and more. Their relationship slowly building as they bond over their similar experience with their mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I am an artist, I never ever write and I think the last time I had a fic I actually updated frequently was back in 2012. However, I've been sitting on this idea for quite awhile and really wanted to get it on paper. I probably could have asked my AMAZING writer friend to write this for me, since she could have done it way better, but I have actually been having a lot of fun writing this. Fair warning though, if you actually like this be warned that I might not update quickly- or at all. I have written around 7k already, and am just trying to edit it. I wrote it all in 3rd person and hated it, so now I'm going back and changing it to 1st person. BUT I WILL AT LEAST POST EVERYTHING I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR, AT LEAST. Hope you enjoy, but just note that I suck at writing and my thing is ARTING so yeah

I groan. I didn't want to be escorted by my best friend to a grief support group, but here I am anyways. My knees bounce anxiously as I look around the therapist's lobby. It's quaint and has a nice atmosphere but does nothing to calm my nerves. I try to remind myself the reason I'm here and sigh.   
  
"Sweetness, I knew you're nervous but I'm sure everything will be fine." Toph whispers. 

 

She's my best friend and usually gives me a hard time, but she knows how much this means to me and is probably just giving me a break.  
  
With a small smile I begin to browse my phone in attempt to distract myself. Replying to texts and going through my photos. I stop on a picture of my mom and I together and feel sadness stir within me. I miss her so much.   
  
Before I could dwell on it, a door across the room flies open and out steps a young man with bright eyes and an excited expression. He has a bounce to his step that makes me tired just watching, his expression just radiating positivity. Go figure.   
  
"Alright! We are starting the grief counseling session!" He didn't bother to look around before he spun on his heel and headed back into a darkly lit hallway.   
  
Letting out a shaky sigh I turn to my blind bestie before asking, "Are you sure you don't need me to help you out a little longer?" Toph snorted.  
  
"Sugar queen, I'll be fine! You know that I'm not a weakling. Besides, Sokka is gonna be here soon anyways."  
  
Nodding and trusting Toph's words I stood and headed towards the door. I walked down the hallway hesitantly. The hall itself was dark but the doors lining each side shined light through a glass panel in the frame. It was a strange and unsettling feeling but I continued on. I finally found the door that read 'Group Therapy Room 1" and turned the handle.  
  
The smell of baked goods and candle wax greeted me as I entered the room. There was a circle of chairs and in the middle was the man from earlier. He was sitting with his legs crossed, jotting down notes in his notebook as he read through a file on the other knee.   
  
I watched as he smiled to himself, clearly interested in whatever he was reading. The man finally looked up and grinned at me.   
  
"Hey! My name is Aang, I'll be counseling you and some others today! I hope I'll be able to help you through this tragic time."   
  
I guessed it was a scripted and rehearsed line but his words sounded truly genuine. I smiled slightly and he continued, "Are you..." he paused, looking down at his folder "Katara, yes?"   
  
"Yep, that's me." I replied. I was beginning to feel less anxious in Aang's presence.  
  
Moments passed and soon enough there was a group of people forming. They all seemed to already know each other, chatting as they came in and sat down. It wasn't a large crowd but it felt clique-ish. I felt uncomfortable already.  
  
A few more minutes and there was only one chair left unoccupied. No one else seemed to notice as conversation filled the room. There were only a couple minutes until the session was supposed to start and I wondered if the last person would even show up.   
  
I glanced at the clock and sighed before my eyes caught someone entering the room. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He was tall, slim and dressed in mostly black. His skin was pale against his dark clothing, and his dark hair only added to this effect. What I really noticed, though, was a dark red and blotchy scar that covered most of his cheek.   
  
I felt a pang of intrigue as I watched as he took the empty seat. He moved with a precision I had only seen amongst bending masters, but still managed to maintain an air of casualty. I watched as his golden eyes glanced around the room before meeting with mine. I blushed, so good-looking. He gave me a small smile before taking the last seat.  
  
  
  
The group settled down and the counseling began. I sat comfortably as I listen to other people's stories about losing their loved ones. Some had lost their partner in a car accident, others had their children die. Not much time had passed before it was my time to speak. We were all supposed to share which loved one we lost, how and when.  
  
I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. My eyes moved to the darkly clothed man who gave me another small reassuring smile.  
  
"U-Uh, my name is Katara. My mother died a few months ago and it's been really hard without her." I felt uneasy just talking about it, tears pricking at my eyes. "We were really close. Sh-she was murdered." I shut my eyes tightly and tried not to cry. I felt like a train-wreck. I heard some people whisper small words of encouragement.  
  
  
  
After a moment the group moved on past me, going around the circle until it was the handsome man's turn. I was feeling better now as I watched him straighten his already perfect posture before clearing his throat.   
  
"My name is Zuko. My mother disappeared a few months ago." Zuko spoke. His voice was low and rough yet velvety as he spoke. I felt a tug of sympathy for him, he had been the only one so far to have lost his mother like I had.   
  
His eyes met mine and I smiled at him, trying to show I understood how he felt. His eyes seemed to burn into mine, like he could see right through me.   
  
"My family doesn't really know what happened to her..." he continued, "They don't seem to care either." I barely caught his last words as they were barely a whisper. Despite the slight tremor in his voice, he looked relatively calm.  
  
I couldn't tell what it was about him that was so intriguing to me. He was certainly handsome. Maybe it was the dark scar that covered his face? I felt myself wanting to know more about him.  
  
The meeting continued on for another half hour before Aang clapped his hands and loudly announced to the group "We'll do icebreakers! Pick a random partner and try to find something in common with each other that's related to your grief."  
  
Quickly everyone who had already been to this group before picked each other. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how 4th grade it was. This was supposed to be an inviting environment but everyone here only seemed cared about themselves.  
  
It quickly became clear that the only ones without partners were Zuko and I.  
  
Zuko smiled awkwardly at me and moved over to the empty seat next to me. I instantly take note of his cologne. He smelled like sandalwood and smoky goodness, simply amazing. Snapped out of my daze, Zuko laughs awkwardly and clears his throat.   
  
"Uh, well the first thing I can think of is that we are the only ones here who have lost our mothers." he starts. There's a pain in his voice and I completely understand.   
  
"Yes..." I don't know where to begin. Our knees touch as we face each other and I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I feel my anxiety pool at the back of my neck, still not any good about talking about my mother.   
  
"I mean, it must be so hard not even knowing where your mother is... at least I have answers" I feel tears threaten to spill, it never seems to get easier. Zuko says nothing though as he takes my hand in his.   
  
"I dunno about that... I mean, I just wish to know if she's okay. You know what happened to your mother and so that must be much harder." He says. His voice is soothing to me, making me feel more comfortable.  
  
We stay sitting there like that for a while. Somewhat bickering about who had it worse, eventually going back and forth so much that we broke into laughter. Zuko has a great laugh. Slowly settling down into a comforting silence. His warm hand holds mine as we look at each other. His eyes are golden amber and lined with long black eyelashes. I find myself blushing but unable to look away.  
  
I feel so comfortable just sitting here with him, not saying or doing anything. It was like we just got each other. I notice how small my hands are in his and how incredibly warm he is. Definitely a firebender. My anxiety lessens as I relax, slowing everything down as the room talks around them like white noise.

 

* * *

 

  
"So what you're saying is, you found a hottie in therapy who also happens to be the only one who knows what you're going through... right?" Toph questions me. I sit in the backseat of my brothers car as he drives us home.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, it's kinda weird how connected we were. We just seemed to understand each other so well, ya know?" I replied, fussing with my long thick brown hair as I tied it behind my back.   
  
In front of me Sokka scoffed, "Dudes will do anything to get in your pants, I wouldn't think to much of it." he clicked his tongue. I felt a sting in my chest, slightly annoyed he would say something like that.    
  
Zuko didn't seem like that kind of guy. I mean, I only just met him but he was sweet and didn't even try to make a move. 'We connected well' felt like a big understatement.   
  
"I don't think our moms death and his mother's disappearance would exactly be the best foreplay." I groaned.

* * *

 

  
I found myself thinking about Zuko a lot. His voice, his scent, his clothes, his scar. I thought about him at work as I healed, and I thought about him and his words as I ate my lunch during break. He was invading my thoughts and I didn't know why.    
  
Well, I know why. He was clearly a firebender for one; and everyone knows how much of a thing I have for firebenders. He was tall, pale and mysterious. The opposite of myself. He was very attractive despite the large red scar that covered part of his features.    
  
I tried not to think about him. He was a stranger and was there for the same reason as her; to deal with his grief in a healthy and manageable way. Stop thinking about him, damnit!   


* * *

 

A busy week passed before the next Monday group session rolled around. I've been swamped at my job, and being a full-time waterbender healer is hard work. I'm so glad I finally will get a break and will be able to vent a bit.   
  
With a sigh, I pulled into the parking lot. Most of the limited amount of parking spaces were already taken, so I numbly drove around until I found an empty space. It was in the corner next to a beautiful black vintage Mustang. It was well taken care of and shined in the sunlight.   
  
I clicked off my engine, sitting back with a sigh. I still have 10 minutes before I have to go in, so I figure I may as well try to get some meditation or something in before I go. I need to calm my nerves. I released my seat-belt, sliding it into place with an ache in my muscles. I rubbed my neck where the belt had rubbed my skin with a grumble.   
  
I closed my eyes, crossing my hands in front of my lap. Will Zuko be there again? It was hard to resist thinking about him despite what we were both here for. I have been single for months after breaking it off with Jet. So, it shouldn’t surprise me I would have a good-looking man in my thoughts… right?   
  
Taking a deep breath in, I twisted my neck to pop the joints. I leaned forward in my seat, stretching my back with my arms above my head. Just as I was about to sit back again there came a knock on my window.    
  
Peeking an eye open I looked towards the person standing by my car. They wore a black business suit with a red dress shirt, an intricate dragon design on a beautiful gold tie hung from their neck. They are too tall for me to identify them through the window. Ugh.   
  
I groan as I slightly open the door, waiting for the person to step back so I don't hit them with the door or step on their feet.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I park too close?" I ask, grabbing my purse from inside my car before stepping out and becoming face to face with the formally dressed man.   
  
Gold eyes and a white smile greeted me when I got out. Zuko stood before me with an awkward grin on his face. He shakes his head at me with a slight chuckle.   
  
"No, your parking is fine." he states.   
  
I'm slightly taken aback by this version of Zuko, all business formal. It takes me a moment before I also realize that the black Mustang parked beside my car belongs to none other than Zuko himself.   
  
Embarrassingly awkward, I blush. "Zuko!" I start, closing my car door and hitting the faab to lock it. He is just smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. Despite his formal clothing his body language is relaxed and casual. I have to resist swooning a bit, geez.   
  
I can't help but feel a bit embarrassed standing here by my beat up station wagon. He is very dressed up today compared to myself. Wearing blue scrubs and toting a sad mess of a bun on my head- I have nothing going on for me. He's wearing a well fitted suit as well as expensive looking leather shoes. He has his hair tied on the crown of his head, held in place by gold bobby pins.    
  
A little part of me dies when I realize he's wearing glasses today, too.   
  
"You look... um, fancy today." is all I can manage to get out. Zuko, who now is standing across from me leaning against his Mustang, blushes. 

Awkwardly laughing, "Family colors. Family business." is all he says.

Our eyes meet, gazing over each other's faces. His gold eyes look into my blue ones. I can't help but smile under his gaze, something squeezing my chest as he grins. He has a beautiful smile.    
  
A sharp and loud beep pulls our attention away from each other. Zuko frowns as he pulls out a cell phone from his breast pocket. I watch as he reads over his screen with a scowl. I almost feel uncomfortable as his features become hard and mean compared to the dorky smile I just saw. He takes a deep breath, eyebrows furrowing before breathing out. Smoke exits through his nostrils.   
  
I internally moan at this. I hate smoking, but when a firebender unintentionally does that it just... yeah.    
  
Turning back to me Zuko shoves his phone into his pocket, still clearly annoyed at something despite trying to hide it behind a small smile.   
  
"It's about time, we can head in now." He motions to the building with a nod. I follow next to him as we head to the doors. He holds the door for me as we walk in, accompanied by his sultry 

"After you."


	2. Close Enough to Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to post for a little while but the+Boss left a rather forward comment that had me motivated to finish my draft. I have tons of new ideas for this fic and I hope that you all can be patient as I write. Like I said, I am not a writer I am an artist and I just have a hard time writing a lot at a time. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

"You didn't even ask for his number?!" Toph gasps at me, running her calloused hands over her pale face.  
  
Above me I can my friend Suki sigh, "Katara, clearly you two are meant to be! It's destiny..." Suki sighs with a chuckle.  
  
My friends and I have always hung out on Tuesdays. A tradition that has been going on for years now, and something that I’ve always been thankful for.. I love having them around, even if they both are a bit rambunctious at times. Toph usually sits in the bean bag in the corner while Suki lays on my loft bed.  
  
I can't help but groan in embarrassment. I move around various art supplies on my desk below the loft bed in an attempt to distract myself from the burning in my cheeks.  
  
"I know... it's just, after he got that text he didn't seem to be in a good mood." I whine, grabbing my favorite blue headband and sliding it over the crown of my head. I wince as the other girls groan at me.  
  
"Katara, next time, I will come with you and flirt with this guy for you." Toph laughs.  
  
I know full well that she will. That's how Jet and I started dating for 2 years.  
  
"Plus, he's a firebender and we all know how Katara feels about firebenders." Suki teases with a flirtatious tone, jumping from the bed and landing gracefully on the floor. Years of being a Kyoshi warrior show as she stands at her full height, completely unfazed by the jump off the bed.  
  
I laugh at Suki's words, "Look who's dating a watertribe man! Talk about types, lady!" I retort with a laugh. Suki and Sokka had been dating for awhile before Toph joined the relationship. They are in an open relationship and are all very happy, which makes me happy.  
  
"Do you know if he's seeing anyone, princess?" Toph questions, playing with the hem of her green t-shirt.  
  
I sigh as I scrunch my nose. "I'm not sure. It's not like he's made a move on me, but he's not treating me like a stranger either." I explain hesitantly. I feel slightly awkward talking to them about Zuko. He is near a stranger to me and I am already gushing about him. Oh well.  
  
I take my large sketchbook off my desk and pull it into my lap, spinning my chair to face Toph. Grabbing my red pencil I begin to sketch out Toph's form as we continued talking.  
Toph grins, "I'll come with you next time. I wanna meet this flamey cutie."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
  
  
  
  
A week passes and I'm driving Toph and myself to the group. I decided to put a little more effort into my appearance this time since I wasn't working. I have a light amount of makeup, just slight blush and eye shadow with a dramatic black line on my lash-line. My favorite blue sundress hugs my figure, accentuating my my hips and breasts.  
  
I feel a little silly but I could care less. There isn't any harm in looking good, right?  
  
Soon enough after making light small chat with Toph I pull into the parking lot. Most spots are taken again, but in the far corner I can see Zuko's mustang, and just one open spot next to it. I can't help but excitedly giggle, "It's just like last time!"  
  
Pulling in, I park the vehicle and click off the engine. Toph maneuvers herself out of the car as I grab my purse and climb out of the low seat. This time Zuko isn't there to greet me which makes me frown slightly.  
  
I wait for Toph to catch up to me before we begin to walk. We only make it halfway before we hear a low gravely voice call out to us.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Turning around slightly, I see him. This time he's not as formally dressed. He wears a long sleeved back button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of white pants that squeeze his legs in all the right places and simple black sneakers.  
  
His hair is tied up again and it's here in the light that I take notice of his scar again. I can't help but wonder how it happened. It stretches over his eye and onto his ear. Despite its rugged appearance it adds an unusual charm to his features.  
  
"Hello Zuko." I greet, waving slightly. I hear Toph cough next to me. "Oh! This is my friend Toph. She's here to keep me company today."  
  
I watch Zuko's expression as he grins slyly at me. "What, I'm not company enough?" he laughs awkwardly before adding "I'm kidding, it's nice to meet you Toph. I didn't mean to insul-"  
  
Toph cuts off his awkward babbling with a laugh, "Hey there hotstuff."  
  
Zuko blinks, shooting Katara a confused glance.  
  
"Er... what?" Zuko blushes. Oh damn he is too cute.  
  
"You're a firebender. Ya know... hot?" Toph grins, giving a thumbs up.   
  
I giggle, "I guess we should get going then."  
  
  
  
Toph waited in the lobby area during the group counseling. The topic for this week was supposed to be our favorite memories with the person we were grieving over. It was supposed to be about the good times. I, however, found it difficult to listen to.  
  
Zuko had taken a seat right next to me this time, making me relax and tense up at the same time. His broad shoulders just about touched my small frame, his legs were very close to my own as well.  
  
People shared their stories about their husbands or children and the things they would do together. One woman reminisced over the time her husband proposed to her and how lovely it was. A man babbled on about when his daughter was born and how great it was when he first held her in his arms. It was clear that most of the people here had been attending this group for awhile and were much farther down the grieving process than I am.  
  
"Well, Katara, it's your turn! Tell us about a good memory you have with your mother." Aang instructed.   
  
Taking a shaky breath in I began. "Well, I guess the first thing that comes to mind is when we visited the Southern Water Tribe a couple years ago. It was a long trip, and being stuck in a boat with my family for a month sucked." I said. "I was born there, but my family moved here when I was about 3."  
  
I realized I was staring at my hands before I carefully looked up. Aang smiled and urged for me to go on. Shooting a glance at Zuko, he was looking at me with a gentle expression as he waited for me to continue.  
  
"I saw my grandmother, and made so many friends there. My mom shared a tent with me and my brother shared a tent with my dad. It was the best week I ever got to spend with her..." I finished. Looking around at the group's expressions I felt a wave of embarrassment go through me. There were some who clearly did not think my mother's death was as bad as their daughter's or husband's.  
  
It was then, just as I began to feel greatly anxious that a hand nudged my own. Looking down I saw Zuko's pale hand brush against my own dark skin. Hesitantly I slid my fingers on his palm, looking up to see his face. He smiled and grabbed my hand fully, sliding his fingers through mine. Oh La... his hands are so warm in mine.  
  
I blinked at our entwined hands. Looking up I met his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant golden amber and they burned into my own. With his warm hand against my own cool one, my heart felt at peace for the slightest of moments as he smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks burning.  
  
However, the moment didn't last as Aang spoke up within a second, "Zuko! Your turn!" Aang grinned, clearly oblivious.  
  
Zuko didn't seem to care or notice though, and continued to stare sweetly into my teary eyes before clearing his throat and looking away as he squeezed my hand.  
  
"Well, truthfully I didn't get to see my mother much. My father runs a large company and I usually was forced to shadow him, while my younger sister stayed with my mother." He says, briefly looking back to me.  
  
"However, last year I got very close with my mother a-and..." his voice began to shake slightly but he continued "We would sit together in the gardens and have ice cream while she would tell me stories of when I was little. She always told me how much she loved me."  
  
I felt a weight of sadness pull at me. Clearly Zuko was very affected but all I could do to show my support was rub his bony knuckles with my thumb, gently leaning against him. I didn't know if I was being too bold by leaning into his shoulder, but quickly he squeezed my hand and leaned into me.  
  
I read his face. His expression remained neutral but there was sorrow behind his eyes.  
  
  
  
The meeting did not go on much longer. There had only been a few more people left and after that Aang immediately called the group to an end. Apologizing since he had another group session just minutes after ours. Zuko and I stood slowly, released our grasped hands wordlessly.  
  
We walked out of the room and into the hall, standing close to each other. I could smell the same distinct cologne and sighed, he smells amazing. I felt bad for thinking such things but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Well that was kind of... heavy." he whispers to me, leaning down slightly as we walk in order to reach ear level. His hot breath touches my neck and a shiver goes down my spine.  
  
"Y-yeah..." I reply.  
  
We reach the end of the hall and open the door, stepping into the chair filled lobby. Toph hadn't moved and sat alone by the window, earbuds in her ears as she tapped her feet to the music she was listening to.  
  
I approached her slowly before setting a hand on her shoulder, trying not to startle her. Toph pulled out her earbuds and grinned, "All done, princess?"  
  
"Yep." I say with a smile.  
  
Behind me, Zuko stands close by and watches Toph and I. I can practically feel his eyes burning into my body as he stares at me. I toss my long hair over my shoulder as I adjust my purse strap.  
  
Without a word,the three of us begin walking to the door. Toph on my right and Zuko on my left. Randomly, Zuko speaks up and taps my arm.  
  
"So are you a waterbender then?" he asks me, walking beside me with a small awkward smile.  
  
Toph laughs, "Oh, yeah! Miss SugarQueen here was the last waterbender from the southern watertribe. And she's a waterbending master! She’s also a healer, but ya know, fighting is way more cool."  
  
I laugh, slightly embarrassed by Toph's sudden bragging. Stepping onto the pavement of the parking lot we head to our cars. I glance at Zuko's face, surprised to see his taken aback expression.  
  
"Wow! That's very impressive... I've never met a waterbender before." he coughs awkwardly, blush dusting his pale cheeks. Oh my goodness, too cute!  
  
I giggle, "Well you have now! I'm really nothing special though." I mumble.  
  
  
  
Soon we reach our cars. I help Toph into her seat before coming around the other side of the car, standing in front of Zuko. I am much shorter than him and the top of my head only comes to his shoulder. He says nothing as I stare into his eyes. I find myself reaching a hand out towards hist. His fingers meet mine and they slide between my digits.  
  
"Thanks for sitting next to me today and being so kind... I was kind of nervous." I say. I lean my body against my car as our fingers stay locked, peering at him with a slight blush burning my cheeks.  
  
He shakes his head at me, "It was nothing. Thanks for not making fun of me when I started talking about my mom."  
  
My eyebrows furrow, "Why would I make fun of you?" I ask, my thumb rubbing against his.  
  
Zuko looks embarrassed, "Well cause... ya know- well I guess I'm just use to my sister being kind of an ass about it." he pauses "Just- thank you Katara." he says in a low voice.  
  
A tingle goes through my body at his words. That's the first time he's said my name... We stay like that for a moment. Holding hands and just staring into each other's eyes. He licks his lips as he takes a step towards me. I take a step away from my car as I move closer to him, wrapping my arm around him for a hug. He releases our hands to bring both of his arms around my waist.  
  
I hesitantly lay my head against his chest, his steady heartbeat drumming in my ears. His body is warm and muscular against mine. I look up at him, to his eyes and then to his gorgeous lips. He leans in closer to my face, so close I can feel his breath on my cheeks when-  
  
"You guys? What are you doing out there? It's getting awfully quiet and I want ice cream!" Toph's voice loudly cuts us off.  
  
Stopping just short of a kiss, we awkwardly step away. My cheeks are burning in embarrassment and a quick glance to Zuko shows me that he is blushing too. His hands are still lingering on my waist as he leans down and pecks my cheek.  
  
"I hope to see you soon, Katara." he whispers to me before letting go and turning around. I feel cold without him against me. Watching as he gets into his car, ignites the engine and pulls out. Pausing just long enough for me to see him wave goodbye.

I stand there for a moment completely unsure of what just happened. How did we go from strangers to nearly kissing?! I feel slightly warm and tingly now and spin around, hopping into the car with a giggle.

I look to Toph and grin. "Toph!”

"Did you guys nearly smooch just now?!" she asks excitedly.  
  
"Oh yes." I sigh, "and we would have if you hadn't said anything." Toph replies with a snort.  
  
  
  
As we drove home I excitedly tell Toph a brief summary of what happened during the actual therapy group before she cuts me off, insisting we call Suki so I wouldn't have to repeat myself later. It had just been the 3 of us chatting until Suki puts it on speaker-phone for Sokka to join in.  
  
"Sounds like you guys went from 0 to 100 super quick... how crazy is that!" Suki laughs teasingly.  
  
"Sounds like he is lonely and wants to get in your pants." Sokka adds.  
  
"Get over yourself Sokka." I groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had gotten a PM about how I was writing a group therapy session 'all wrong' and it irked me since I have ACTUALLY BEEN to a group counseling session. I have also been to gam-anon sessions and so I actually do have an understanding of what goes on in environments like these. Also I kind of am basing Zuko's affection vaguely off a guy I used to know who practically oozed flirty-ness. I am a naturally flirty person and I am also a skin contact whore so Yeah IDK IF I'M OVERDOING THIS.


	3. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara has a terribly long day but something makes it completely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW look! Two chapters in one day! I was feeling rather... inspired... after listening to Cascada LMAO. Can someone tell me if the pacing in this is totally awful? Please??!

"That will be 5.96 today, would you like a receipt?" The girl asks me. Her cheery expression annoys me as I groggily shake my head. Who could be so cheery this early in the morning? I hand her my coins, waiting for her to give me my change.  
  
It was an early morning at work. My head was pounding with exhaustion, having spent all night healing I had no energy. My white sneakers tap against the cafeteria floor as I wait for my food.  
  
"Thanks for waiting! Here is your sandwich." The dark hair girl hands me a tray. A plain sandwich wrapped in paper sat in the middle, an empty paper cup was off to the side waiting to be filled. I attempt to smile at her. It wasn't her fault that everyone was sick.  
  
Exiting the counter line, I fill my soda cup. I wish they had coffee but the machine is empty. I feel completely numb as I take my seat at an empty table. There aren't any patients out this early in the day and the cafeteria is mostly empty except for another nurse who sits across the room from me.  
  
School had just started in this district, so colds and flus were spreading like crazy. Some people were reacting worse than others, thus coming here. I work as an ER nurse, healing open wounds and injuries with my waterbending. I love my job but there are days where I just need a good... year long break.  
  
Taking a bite of my sandwich I think of the incident with Zuko. He had been so forward and sweet with me during the counseling sessions. After I leaned against him, he completely leaned against me. Our knees touched and he rested his head on my own. Ugh, am I blushing just thinking about it?  
  
My mind wandered to the almost kiss. It had happened so suddenly. I touch my lips, closing my eyes and imagining the weight was his. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my pager beeping. Gosh, that's embarrassing. I had a new patient.  
  
I quickly finished eating and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
I knocked gently on the door before clicking the handle open and stepping in. It was a private room, generally reserved for dying patients that needed more room for family- or the people with extra money.  
  
There in the hospital bed laid a young woman, with striking black hair and a sharp expression. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she glared at me wordlessly. I felt like I recognized her from somewhere but said nothing.  
  
"What took you so long!?" She growled suddenly as I slid the stethoscope off my neck.  
  
I blinked as she fumed at me, an expression of pure expectation painted her face. 

 

"Um, what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
Taking a step to her I grabbed the chart next to the bed. Reading through the basic information I learned her name was Azula Ozai, age 17. I was surprised she was here. It said that she had passed out while training. Why was she in this room then?  
  
"I called for a nurse 10 minutes ago! Do you realize how rude it is to make me, of all people, wait?!" She shrieked. I tried to ignore her. It wasn't often I got an entitled ass for a patient, so I tried my best to not react.  
  
"Can you tell me why you are here? What happened?" I ask, taking a seat as I grab a clipboard to take notes.  
  
Azula rolls her eyes with a groan, running a sharply manicured hand through her hair.  
  
"I passed out while I was training. I woke up and felt nauseous, so I'm here. Give me some medicine or something." She explains. Meds? Really?  
  
I write this down and stand up. "I'm going to check you with the stethoscope, please take a deep breath in." I gently place my hand on her shoulder, guiding her forward as I place the bell on her back. She's very warm, probably a firebender.  
  
I instruct her to breathe and she does so, I can hear the smoke in her chest. I move the bell and she breathes again. We repeat this multiple times before I finish. "All sounds normal. Are you a firebender?" I ask.  
  
Azula gasps at me. "Only a prodigee." she states, as though I should have known. I nod at her. What a brat...  
  
"I only ask to make sure your lung sounds were normal for your bending type. Why do you think you passed out?" I question, crossing the room to grab the blood pressure checker.  
  
I can hear Azula sigh behind me. "I was probably just exerting too much energy. I forgot to eat before training, too."  
  
I nod with a shrug as I slip the arm cut off around her bicep. "Sounds pretty simple to me. I'm just going to check your blood pressure and you should be good to go." Azula just rolls her eyes again.  
  
Moments pass and her blood pressure is normal. I write down all the readings in her chart and sigh.  
  
"Well Azula, you should be fine. Sounds like you just strained yourself a little too hard. Just get some rest and drink lots of water to stay hydrated. You can be discharged by the end of the day but I will come back later to check on you." I explain, glad that it's over.  
  
Azula nods, seemingly relieved. "Very well. You can leave now."  
  
  
  
A few hours pass and I am ready to see Azula. It feels like my head is vibrating as I tiredly make my way towards her room.   
  
I walk down the hall, my hair bun bouncing with every step. Azula is my last patient of the day and I am ready to get it over with so I can go home. As I reach the door I hear Azula's loud voice arguing with someone.  
  
Her voice is shrill as she shrieks, "I don't care how you feel! You came here because you wanted to see me, so stop whining!"  
  
There is another voice that cuts in, "I came here because I was forced to. Stop pretending like something is wrong with you just for attention!" I recognize the voice, but barely. It's a man and he's clearly annoyed.  
  
Clearing my throat, I knock on the door "Coming in..." I call.  
  
I pull out the chart by the door, my eyes scanning over the pertinent slips of paper.  
  
"Finally! Get me out of here!" Azula cries.  
  
As I lift my eyes from her chart, I see him. He stares at me as I walk into the room, stopping me in my tracks. His expression is still angry but softens as he looks at me. What is he doing here? My cheeks burn as I am reminded of the last time I saw him.  
  
"Katara?" Zuko asks.  
  
"Zuko? What are you doing here?" I reply, not really answering his question.  
  
Behind him, Azula groans, "How do you two know each other?"  
  
Zuko looks from me to Azula with a hesitant expression. "We frequent the same restaurant." he says. What?  
  
"Alright, whatever. Get over here and give me my checkup so I can leave." Azula demands, motioning me over with her claws. I step past Zuko, still somewhat confused. I go over Azula once more, running my hands over her to check for chi imbalances.  
  
"I didn't even know my dear brother even went out to eat." Azula mumbles as I take her blood pressure again. Whoa, they are siblings? I look to Zuko who sits on the other side of the room, watching me intensely.  
  
"You two are related?" I ask. Is this the sister he said was an ass about his mother? Looking between them I can see the resemblance. The same light skin and dark hair. But unlike Zuko's marred cheek, Azula's skin is flawless and perfect all over. It sends an uncomfortable chill through me.  
  
"Yes. She's my younger sister." Zuko speaks up. He smiles at me despite the situation.  
  
Oh. I write in her chart and swallow awkwardly as Azula seems oblivious to the tension. "I see, how old are you Zuko?" Damn, that's kind of a random question. My mind goes back to his answer previously about how we met at a restaurant... why wouldn't he just tell the truth?  
  
I can see Zuko raise his eyebrows at me before answering. "I'm 21." his voice rumbles. Only one year older than me, that's good I guess.  
  
"Well then. Azula you are good to go. The doctor will come by in a a few minutes and he will discharge you. Nice meeting you." I quickly say, sliding the chart into the holder. I readjust the stethoscope on my neck as I head towards the door.  
  
Azula says nothing to me but continues to glare. I feel unsettled by her annoyed expression.  
  
Zuko stays sitting next to the bed as I head to the door. "Nice seeing you Zuko." I call before exiting the room.  
  
I didn't need to rush to leave but I felt awkward in there with the two of them. I tell the desk to call the doctor and start heading down the hall. I am done for the day! I feel slightly disappointed that I didn't get to interact much with Zuko though.  
  
  
  
Right as I am about to turn the corner in the hall I hear a voice call out to me. "Katara, wait!"  
  
I stop and turn around, seeing Zuko swiftly jog towards me. He's wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt with his hair down. He looks unbelievably sexy in the casual attire and I feel myself blushing again. Damnit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry about that back there... my sister can be kind of rude like that." He apologizes. He scratches his loose hair with an awkward smile. I shake my head at him, meeting his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I say. My exhaustion and tiredness catches up with me as a yawn escapes my mouth.  
  
Zuko and I say nothing as I we stand around awkwardly together, not making eye contact. Before I can stop myself I ask "Why didn't you tell Azula about how we know each other?". I shake my head, "No, it's none of my business. I apologize for asking."  
  
Zuko laughs, his white teeth gleaming at me.  
  
"No, no it's okay." he starts, taking a step to me. I watch his face as he looks away from me. He looks quite a bit younger here without the formal clothes, without his fancy car. His eyes meet mine again before he continues.  
  
"It's a long story, but Azula doesn't really care about my mom's disappearance. If she found out that I actually was torn up about it... who knows what would happen." He tried to laugh but only a breathy sigh comes out. His golden eyes look at me pitifully.  
  
I don't understand but I don't say anything. "Okay Zuko."  
  
"Well... I better get going. My shift is over now." I say. Zuko nods.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again Katara." his low voice reverberates through my chest and I smile.  
  
"It's not the last time, dork!" I'm so tired so my attempt at a joke just makes me sound un-amused. He laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Even half asleep I can see how handsome he is.  
  
I start to turn around, heading towards the locker room to grab my things. I only take one step before his hand grabs my shoulder, gently turning me around. I look up at his face as he pulls me towards him. Not even a second passes as I'm stepping forward, pressing my hands against his chest.  
  
He leans down, his other hand slides up my neck and cups my cheek. He is so close, but still giving me the chance to stop this. He gives me a hopeful expression and I nod, leaning against him.  
  
I stare into his eyes for the slightest of moments before he closes the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flutter shut as our lips touch. My hands on his chest ball up his shirt as he presses into me.  
  
His lips are so warm, slightly chapped but not rough or bad in any way. I swear I can feel his long eyelashes on my cheek. Releasing a breath I didn’t know I was holding, I release a small sigh of content.  
  
It only lasts a moment though before he breaks of the kiss. I feel my body warm up in response to him. Our eyes meet and I look to his dusty cheeks and pink lips again. He slides the hand on my shoulder down to my elbow. His other hands briefly brushes my earlobe before sliding down to my other shoulder.  
  
I'm still pressed against him, releasing his shirt from my grasp with a sigh.  
  
"That's to make up for the last time." He whispers. Quickly he leans back and steals one more kiss from me, squeezing me just ever so closer. Oh La, he's such a good kisser. His scent overwhelms me as we kiss just once more.  
  
Stepping away from me he smiles, "And that was for today. Ya know, like, separate."  
  
My heart swells in my chest as we step away from each other. "Wow..." I whisper. Looking back to him I smile.  
  
Zuko just blushes and awkwardly chuckles to himself. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." he admits. A confession that makes me scream a little inside with relief. He releases his grasp of my shoulder and takes a step back, coughing slightly.  
  
"I'd better get back to Azula. Hope to see you soon Katara."  
  
I nod, "Definitely, Zuko."  
  
And with that he turns around and walks away, I do the same. Walking down the hall by myself I begin to laugh. He feels the same way! Electricity pulses my body as my heart pounds. I can't believe that just happened!  
  
I take a deep breath in. Somehow my 24 hour shift has become totally worth it.


	4. Left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Art block means tons of writing motivation? I wrote like, 3 chapters yesterday and am spending my time editing them. I post a chapter and then an hour later have a ton of stuff I want to add/change. Maybe I will spend a little time editing what I already have before I add another chapter. Thoughts?

_His rough fingers ran over my body, sliding over the curves of my hips and back up to gently cup my breasts. I writhe, my back coming off the bed as his breath ghosts my chest. His fingertips tug at my nipples, pinching and squeezing a moan from me._

_"Mmhm... please... more." the words roll of my tongue effortlessly as he smirks at me. He keeps one hand on my breast as the other travels down to my hip. I sigh as he squeezes my butt with a low chuckle. He leans down to kiss me._

_His thin lips lavish my own, nibbling my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. My eyes shut as I let out another moan. His tongue slips in and he audibly grunts. Oh, I love it when he moans. I writhe once more, trying to get any friction I can. Wrapping my legs around his body, pulling him as close as I can. I can feel how hard he is already and I grind myself against him. He lets out a small whine as my pelvis gyrates against his and I know he's feeling it just as much as I am. His hand comes away from my breast to push my hips down and away from his clothed cock, I bite my lip in disappointment._

_"Patience my love..." he whispers._

_The hand on my hip moves inwards to the band of  my panties, pulling the elastic and snapping it against my skin. "You want this?" he asks, his thumb tracing the skin above the fabric. I nod and run my hands over his clothed arms. Except for my panties I'm naked and he is fully dressed. He smiles and hooks a finger on the fabric, pulling it down as I lift my hips up. The lacy fabric drags against my thighs as he takes them off. Taking my legs into his arm he slips the underwear off completely and throws it over his shoulder, but not before he briefly holds the garment to his face and takes a long drag of the scent._

_Oh La, that's so embarrassing._

_He smirks and brings his hand to my thigh, dragging it against my skin and soon he finds my core. I'm dripping wet for him and with another small smirk he slides a slick finger against me. "Oh!" I moan again. I thrust against his hand, kissing him one more time before he slides a finger into me. Expertly curling his finger in me his thumb reaches up to circle my clit._

_Oh no, it's too much. I sigh deeply as he continues his ministrations. "Katara, you look so hot like this." he groans, knowing how much I love to be praised ._

_Adding another finger and curling it upwards to find my spot, he presses deep inside me- hitting the bundle of nerves with a jolt from my legs. "OoHH!" I scream, the tightening in my stomach gets warmer as he moves. He stares at me with lusty eyes, only worrying about me and not thinking of himself._

_"Mm... that feels good..." I whisper, involuntarily clamping my thighs shut as he works me into a teary whining. He circles my clit a few more times and I can feel my walls clench down on his fingers as waves of pleasure course through me. I sigh dreamily, chest heaving as he continues to rub me as I come down from my high._

_"La, you are so beautiful when you cum." he whispers against my neck, licking my throat before gently teething me._

_"Mm... You're right Jet."_

 

I bolt upright in my bed. A bead of sweat drips down my forehead. My heart is pounding as I take in my surroundings. A dream? It's been so long since I thought of Jet, and of all the dreams to have of him.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself I scooch myself back to lean against the wall. Why would I dream of that...? My body feels warm all over as I recall the fantasy. A memory of their time together. It had been quite a long time since I've had a wet dream. _La, I'm such a pervert._

Shifting my clothes into the proper positions and tightening my ponytail, I climb out of my loft bed and land on the floor. I can immediately feel the dampness in my panties and I blush. I glance at the clock on my bookshelf with a sigh. I slept in.

Walking across the room to my closet I pull out a simple blouse and skirt to wear as well as clean underwear and socks.

 

As I step into the shower I feel immediately relaxed. I love being in water. My element flows down my body, washing away my sweat and grime. I think of my day yesterday. My kiss with Zuko and meeting his sister. But mainly the kiss.

I bend a little water away from the stream and begin to bend it into different shapes. Just floating it around me as I close my eyes. The image of Zuko invades my mind. His lips, his scar, his large hands on my body. I feel like a young schoolgirl as I recall his words with a small smile on my lips. ' _I've been wanting to do that for awhile_.' I blush as I recall his words. That means he feels the same way then, right? I run my hands through my hair and begin to question why I would dream of my ex when I could have been dreaming of Zuko...

Jet and I broke up a year ago. It wasn't really a bad breakup but we aren't friends now. We simply grew apart and our differences became too apparent to ignore. Jet was good to me but in the end I didn't want to deal with his crap any longer. I still see him every now and then at work. Not only because he is constantly injuring himself but because he stops in to visit me occasionally. He's a professional skateboarder and as he would like to say, danger is in his blood.

I finished shampooing my hair and shaving and soon after stepped out of the shower. Bending the water off of me I sighed.

 

As I pulled up to the park I smiled and clicked off the engine. My phone had gone off multiple times while driving so I decided to stay in the car for just a bit longer and look through my phone messages.

There were a few from Toph asking me how work went. I hadn't told her, or anyone actually, about what had happened with Azula and Zuko. I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while until I knew for sure what it meant.

One from Suki who was telling me about how Sokka had tried to bake her cookies but ran out of flour after multiple attempts failed, so he was coming by my place to steal baking supplies. _Ugh, Sokka you are such a nerd._

The last text somewhat surprised me. Jet. He had left a short message.

**10:37 AM: Katara I'm @ the ER again lol broke my wrist ;;**

I rolled my eyes, though the coincidence of dreaming of him and him messaging me was somewhat eery. Shaking my head I grabbed my bag and headed out.

 

The sound of my paintbrush against the paper was so satisfying as I painted. Gouache was my favorite medium and the vibrant colors perfectly conveyed the beauty of the park. The trees were large and bright yet cast a highly contrasting shadow. The sun peeked through the leaves, causing a beam of light to shine down.

I continued to paint until my phone went off, distracting me. I unlocked the screen to see another message from Jet.

**FROM 11:20 AM: what? ur just gonna ignore me? That's not very nice ya know**

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

**TO 11:21 AM: What makes you think I was ignoring you? I was busy**

I set my phone down, expecting that to be the end of it when my phone went off again.

**FROM11:21 AM: I just got my cast finished, wanna meet up?**

Sighing I shook my head. Did I want to see him? There was no reason not to I suppose.

**TO 11:22 AM: Sure, Jasmine Dragon?**

**FROM 11:22 AM: you know it babe**

Half way there I regretted accepting to see him. It's not like there was any hard feelings between us and if he wanted to buy me lunch I had no problem with that. It was just that after this morning I worry it might be awkward. _Only if you make it awkward, dummy._

 

Stepping into the cafe, the strong smell of tea hit me. This is my favorite tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se and I come here often.

I could already see Jet in the corner table we used to sit at together before. His unruly brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, revealing his dark and freckled skin. His clothes were dirty and ripped but he still managed to make them look good. I could see his bright pink cast from here. _Still reckless as ever_. Approaching slowly I called out to him, "Hey Jet." his eyes turned and met mine and his signature smirk flashed.

"Hey babe," he motioned across from him, "take a seat, m'lady."

I laugh, pulling out the chair and setting my bag on the back. "No Jet, I was just gonna stand there." I sarcastically bite. Something about Jet always manages to bring my sassy-ness to the forefront.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He rolls his eyes. A toothpick sticks out from his lips, slightly clacking against his lip stud. _That's new._

"When did you get your lip pierced?" I ask. Pulling out my phone and setting it on the table. I've been here so many times I practically have memorized the menu, so I pay no attention to the pamphlet that remains untouched by the both of us.

The cafe is relatively un-crowded and quiet besides a few people strewn around. It's nice.

Jet smirks, "Oh this thing? I got it done last week." he explains before winking, "but you already know about this one." he whispers before sliding the barbell of his tongue piercing between his lips. _Oh yes, I know all about that._

I blush and look away, recalling the dream from this morning. "Get over yourself Jet."

He laughs at me before calling for a waiter. A young and pretty girl comes trotting towards us from the back, a notepad in hand and a bright eyed expression. Her green apron flops around with her as she comes closer, the sound of change rattling in her pocket. Her dark hair frames her face with long bangs that she fusses over as she walks towards us and when she stands in front of us. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! How may I serve you today?" her voice is high and somewhat annoying. I smile at her though and request a Jasmine Tea Delight. Jet flashed his flirty grin at the waiter, causing her to blush madly.

"Yeah, I'd like what she's having." he points to me without looking, his eyes locked with the other girl. If only she knew. I didn't feel any jealousy but the scene was rather silly to me as the girl giggled.

"Y-yes! Coming right up!" the waitress bows and leaves.

Jet turns back to me and smiles, "Wow, the ladies sure do love me."

 

After we had gotten our drinks Jet had begun trying to catch up with me.

"So Katara, anything happen to you lately?" He asks, lips wrapping around the straw with a smirk. Always smirking, _always._

I sigh. Jet had been one of the first people I told when my mother died, and despite us not having dated for months at that point, he had held me as I cried during the funeral. He was kind to me when I really needed it. 

"Not really... Still trying to deal with being without my mom, ya know?" I say. Jet's expression turns serious as he nods. Despite being an ass, he's good at comforting me.

"I understand Katara." Jet says. He was orphaned at a young age, so he does understand me.

"Other than that, work and more work. I'm exhausted lately. I only just painted for the first time in a month today." I say, taking a sip of my tea. "Anyways, how are you?" I ask.

Jet leans back in his chair and shrugs. "I broke my wrist. Longshot and Smellerbee have been hooking up left and right, so I've been by myself for awhile." He explains. I vaguely remember his friend Longshot and Smellerbee, but they weren't really around back then.

"What, no girls in your life? That seems unlike you." I tease. Jet's eyebrows furrow as he smiles slightly.

"Nope. I do have a man though."

I can sense Jet's hesitance as he tells me this, despite the fact that I already knew he was bisexual. I raise an eyebrow at him, smiling at his now embarrassed face.

"Uh huh, is that all you're going to tell me?" I laugh, trying to ease his mood.

Jet looks away before scoffing. "Hm... his name is Haru. He's an earth bender... and uh, he's really nice." Jet mumbles, grabbing his tea and taking a giant gulp.

"Haru, huh?" I say softly.

"Yeah, and he's super sexy." Jet bursts, "maybe even sexier than you."

"As if!" I feel relief as I note that this get together wasn't a total disaster. It feels so comfortable talking to him, now that we are both adults and are more mature. Or should I say, now that I am more mature.

"Anyone in your life now Katara?" Jet asks.

I look away as my thoughts are brought back to Zuko. My cheeks burn as the memory of his lips on mine comes back into my head, leaving me slightly breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes." he laughs.

I look into Jet's eyes and smile. Jet's dark brown eyes are alluring but don't shine brilliantly the way Zuko's do. "Yeah, I do... kind of." I pause, "It's complicated."

 

I spend the next 20 minutes telling Jet the story of how Zuko and I met, and what happened yesterday. By the end of my speech Jet just smiles at me. We both have finished our tea, already paid the check and yet we still stayed.

"Sounds like he's a good guy." Jet says.

"You think so? Do you think it's moving too fast?" I sigh, leaning back in my chair.

Jet chuckles, "You are asking the wrong guy, love. Don't you remember how fast we moved?" he questions. His words make me blush. _We did go rather fast..._

I roll my eyes. Grabbing my phone and checking the time I groan. "I've got to get home." I say. It's 3:52 and I am tired. The idea of getting home and crawling into bed sounds like heaven right now.

"Mmm, okay."

"Maybe next time I can meet your new babe." I laugh. Standing from the table and sliding my bag onto my shoulder.

Jet smirks a knowing look at me. "Make it a double date with your firebender boyfriend."

 

I slide off my shoes, then my socks. Setting them down neatly in the shoe cubby next to my work sneakers. I step into my apartment and head to the kitchen. Still feeling full from the cafe I just grab a small glass of milk to have.

Taking the milk with me to my room, I set the glass on my desk along with my bag and phone. I slide off my blouse and skirt, unclasping my bra and sighing. I reach for my fuzzy robe hanging on my door and slide it over my form. The fabric soothes my skin and I smile. _So cozy._

I sit at my desk and look through my phone. Taking slow sips of the milk. My eyes read over the messages from my friends. One text from Jet, thanking me for meeting him and wishing me a good night's sleep. Another text from Jet asking if Zuko was better looking than him, ' _just cause I'm curious'_  I blushed as I locked my screen. That's enough talking to Jet for awhile, I laugh to myself. Finishing the milk I climbed up onto my loft bed. Slipping the robe off I dropped it onto the floor, naked save for my panties. As I climb under the covers I smile at the thought of seeing Zuko tomorrow. 

Here is to another great day tomorrow at group therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh eh?? Not sure how I feel about the first part (;D) but we'll see in time. Just to clarify, Jet and Katara are still on speaking terms since I decided against making Jet a huge asshole in this. He was orphaned because of a firebender still, but isn't seriously prejudiced against them. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions because my writing is confusing.


	5. Drowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I'm one of the people who actually blushes quite hard in real life. People love to point it out to me when I'm embarrassed. Oh well, I can't say I mind it.

As I climb out of bed I note the sore ache my muscles have, stinging my back and thighs with a burn that I was only too familiar with. The sensation of hard work wasn't necessarily pleasant but gave me a feeling of accomplishment. Though, I hadn't done anything except meet Jet yesterday, so there was no reason to be sore. I probably slept in a weird position, judging by the mess of bed-head I saw in the mirror. I groaned at the thought of trying to tame the messy locks into a presentable look.

Today was group counseling. Since I had started going I had gotten better at accepting my mom's loss, but wasn't getting any better at coping with it. I hadn't gotten a panic attack in awhile, but somehow they always managed to return. Today also meant I get to see Zuko. A thought that sends a chill down my spine as I recall the kiss, something I can barely stop thinking about.

I rummage through my closet to find a pair of black skinny jeans, a button-down blue shirt and my favorite pair of copper colored ballet flats. Closing my closet door I turn to my bookshelf, opening my jewelry box and pulling out my mother's betrothal necklace. A thick piece of navy blue ribbon, a piece of gold hanging down to hold the piece of flat sapphire. My father had made it for her and after she died, he gave it to me to keep. I felt my eyes water to think of her wearing it but without another thought I slipped it onto my neck.  _I can keep her with me when I wear this, it would have made her happy to see me wearing it_. 

 

I looked at my figure in the mirror. My long hair rested on my shoulders, coming down to about breast length. The blue shirt hugged my chest, the rolled up sleeves revealing my slender forearms. My legs looked even longer and thinner in the black jeans I wore, leading down to my copper shoes. I smiled at my reflection, pleased with my appearance. Just as I was admiring my mother's necklace, my phone chimed from across the room.  _Who could me texting me right now_ _?_  

I padded across the room, picking up my cell and unlocking the screen with a scowl.

**FROM UNKOWN 11:21 AM: Will I be seeing you there today?**

My eyebrows furrowed. It was an unknown number and they were asking if they would see me? I shook my head.

**TO 11:22 AM: Who is this**

Not even a moment later my phone lit up again with their response.

**FROM UNKOWN 11:22 AM: OH! ^^;; Zuko here. Toph gave me your number last night...**

I blinked. I was slightly confused as to when he would have seen Toph but I couldn't help laugh at his use of a cute emoticon. Not really what I would have expected from him.

**TO 11:24 AM: I see... Yes I will be there. When did you see Toph?**

Zuko replies quickly with a 'I'll tell you more when I see you...' and I can't help but smile to myself at the thought of seeing him again. My mind wanders back to Jet's words, "Make it a double date with your firebender boyfriend." and I shake my head at myself.  _Don't get so excited, you're getting ahead of yourself_.

 

As I pull into the parking lot my heart sinks slightly. I don't see Zuko's mustang anywhere, and he is usually always early. There are many more empty parking spots than usual and so I park closer to the building. I click my seatbelt off and check my phone, no texts or calls from anyone today. Internally I scold myself for thinking so much about Zuko. I'm here because of my mom and need to be serious. Anything romantic or otherwise with Zuko can wait until after. Nodding at myself I gather my things and head inside. 

As I enter the office I am surprised to see how desolate it is. There are only a few people sitting around, conversing among themselves quietly. Just as I take my seat in the lobby, the hallway door flies open and out walks a boisterous Aang. He has a large grin on his face, holding what looks to be a clipboard over his chest in a tight embrace. "The counseling group is starting!" He scans the mostly empty room and meets my eyes, nodding at me seriously before turning around and heading down the hall. 

The other folks stand up with me, heading down the hall as I follow. They say nothing to me as we walk, and I can't help but feel slightly lonely as I trail behind them. As we enter the room Aang sits in the middle with his legs crossed, a look of contentedness on his face. As we take our seats, the conversation between the other people quiets and Aang clears his throat.

"We seem to have a smaller crowd this week... I will just wait a little longer to see if anyone shows up." he explains with a smile. His bright eyes dance around the room, his fingers twiddling.

I hug my purse in my lap, crossing my legs with a sigh. I can feel the slight pressure of the choker around my neck and smile, the cool sapphire against my skin providing a simple distraction. My eyes close, thinking of my mom's smile, her hand on her chest as he fingertips trace the flat stone.  _This made her so happy._ Just as I open my eyes I can see Aang smile at someone behind me before I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. 

Twisting my neck I see Zuko's face, smiling softly as his golden eyes twinkle at me. His hand on my shoulder squeezes gently before he asks "Mind if I sit here?" he gestures to the seat beside me and I shake my head. His hair is down, his dark bangs are long enough to get in his eyes and I blush slightly. He's unbelievably handsome in his tight button-down shirt. It's a pale pink with metallic gold buttons and it hugs his chest and arms  _so well_.

He smiles and pulls out the chair. I can't help but internally smirk as I notice him subtly move the chair closer to mine until they are almost touching. He turns around and sits and his cologne hits my senses. It gets more familiar each time I smell it and it it's so distinctly him I think I could get used to it's charm. His shoulder brushes against mine as he gets comfortable. I watch him as he puts his phone on vibrate, noting his thin and delicate hands. _Hands that probably feel amazing- what am I thinking?_

He turns slightly to face me and smiles. "Katara." He whispers, reaching out his arm and wiggling his fingers at me. I lift my own hand and point to his palm with a raised eyebrow before he laughs quietly. I slide my hand against his and he puts his fingers between mine. He's warm and gentle and I feel myself blushing. _Damnit._

 _"_ You know Katara, you are always cold." He says.

I laugh at his now awkward expression, "Waterbender, from the south pole?" I joke, squeezing his hand in mine. Zuko blushes, a faint pink on his cheeks as he looks away from me. His pink lips purse and he shakes his head. 

Two more people enter the room and Aang calls the session to a start.

 

It's hard to concentrate on Aang's words of encouragement as Zuko leans against me, holding my hand and occasionally whispering comments into my ear. He says nothing about the last time we saw each other, instead focusing on subtly rubbing his knee against my own. I try to listen to Aang as he talks about anxiety and depression, I really do, but the velvety voice in my ear tells my brain to do otherwise. However, I pick up on Aang's pointed gaze at me. He says nothing but simply eyes me before continuing his speech.

The meeting goes on quickly, this one less about our own thoughts and feelings and more on his advice on coping with them. By the end Zuko lets out a small yawn, his thin fingers coming up to cover his mouth. Just before his hand cups his lips though, I swear I see a glint of metal in his mouth. A piercing? I try to ignore the racy thoughts entering my mind as Aang calls the session to an end.

Zuko stands first, smiling at me quickly before we both hear his phone vibrate in his pocket. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'll be outside." he glances to the screen and frowns, "Meet me there?" he asks. I nod and watch as he swiftly exits the room.

 

As I come outside into the sun I can hear Zuko's voice. He is talking on the phone still judging by the pauses in his speech. He sits on the bench across the street, legs crossed and a scowl on his face. He doesn't seem to notice me as I walk closer. I smile faintly to myself as his dark hair shifts in the wind. He is so handsome.

Getting near I call out to him, "Hey Zuko..." I take a seat next to him on the bench and he smiles at me. Pointing to the phone on his ear with an apologetic frown. I nod, pulling my phone from my purse and try to ignore his conversation. I browse Facebook for a bit but feel bad as I hear Zuko arguing with someone. "It's none of your business." he states suddenly. He pauses, "I didn't ask for your permission because I'm an adult." he groans, running his free hand against his cheek. 

I try to ignore him but just a moment later he suddenly growls, "You know what, screw you. I'm staying with uncle." he ends the call and sighs. Leaning against the back of the bench his head falls back, arms coming to his sides as he sets the phone down on his lap. I say nothing, just watch his chest go up and down.

"Everything okay?" I ask softly.  _I don't want to pry_...

Zuko shakes his head before looking at me. "My dad is an ass, he kicked me out of the house." 

"You're staying with your uncle then?" I question before I can stop myself. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." I apologize.

Zuko just smiles with another shake of his head. "It's okay Katara." he whispers. "But yes, I'll be staying with my uncle. Which is fine since I do that all the time anyways." Zuko laughs and I can't help but laugh with him.

"Well, if you need anything you can always tell me." I offer. I feel slightly awkward sitting next to him. I don't really know anything about Zuko or his family and here I was just eavesdropping. 

Zuko leans forward, offering his hand once more to me. I oblige and slide my hand against his again, feeling the smooth warm skin against mine. "You could go to dinner with me?" he asks. I can see him blush, and he stares at me before looking away and coughing. "It's okay though if you don't, I mean- I don't want to make you uncom-" I cut him off with a laugh.

"Of course! I would love dinner." I internally scold myself for sounding so excited.  _Oh well, it's not like it matters anyways_.

Zuko grins, standing up and pulling me off the seat. "Great!" he grins at me before furrowing his brow. "Except that I don't know any good food joints around here."

I smile, "Well I know this one cafe... they mainly serve tea but they have some good food too." I try. I just went there with Jet, but some tea and dumplings sound amazing right now. Zuko nods at me and smiles, "What's the name?"

"The Jasmine Dragon." 

Zuko's face lights up and he laughs, running a hand through his hair. "I know where that is. You can go ahead and start driving over there, I have to make a few calls first though." he says. I wonder what he means but before I can dwell on it Zuko releases my hand and walks with me back to my car.

 

As I start the engine Zuko leans over the door-frame of the car and smiles at me. "Just head to the cafe and I will meet you there."

 


	6. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: idk how to write so enjoy a million paragraphs of dialogue

As I pulled up to The Jasmine Dragon I noticed how empty the usually packed parking lot was. It was around lunch time so I figured there would have been a big crowd, but there wasn't anyone around. Quickly checking my appearance in the mirror before climbing out of the car, I looked around for Zuko and I didn't see his car anywhere. Once again I felt slightly confused as to how empty it was, _maybe it's closed?_

I walked up to the door, the open sign was hung up and the lights were on. Hesitantly I pulled on the door and surprisingly it opened. Walking in I was hit with the refreshing smell of tea and steamy food. The lights in the cafe had been dimmed slightly and ambient music played. I could smell the soothing scent of lavender incense filling up the room. Once again, there was no one around. Somewhat concerned I quietly called out. 

"Hello? Are you closed?" I walked towards the food counter just as an older man walked out.

He was slightly short and fat, had a grey beard but was smiling so genuinely at me. I watched as he came around the counter towards me with a massive grin on his face.

"Ah, so you must be the gorgeous waterbender I've heard so much about!" his low voice booms at me. _Gorgeous waterbender?_ The man comes and pulls out a chair right in front of me, hopping onto the seat with a sigh.

I awkwardly pull out the next chair and sit next to him. "Excuse me?" I ask quietly. The man just laughs softly, his wise eyes crinkling at me.

"My dear nephew has told me so much about you... as well as how beautiful you are. I can't say I disagree with him." I blush. Nephew?

Sensing my confusion he adds, "Zuko is my nephew, though I love him like he is my own son." he says. _Zuko is his nephew?_ I shift awkwardly in my seat.

"Er, well thank you for the compliment." I start, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "He invited me for lunch here." I tell him and Zuko's uncle smiles with a nod.

"Yes dear, I know. Zuko called me before you came so I could prepare. He told me he wanted it to be very romantic for you!" he laughs once more, a hand coming to rest on his belly as he giggles. Zuko wanted a romantic setting for me? I felt myself blush at the thought.

"Oh! So do you own this cafe then?" I ask, trying to be polite despite feeling awkward as all spirits. 

He nods, "I sure do! Iroh at your service." he salutes briefly before suddenly hopping off the chair. "I will go prepare some tea, Zuko should be here shortly." Iroh says before turning on his heal and quickly disappearing into the kitchen, leaving me behind dumbfounded.

 

Iroh returns just moments later, a tray of tea cups and kettle carried in his grasp. I felt myself becoming more relaxed in here as I waited. I have always loved this place but now knowing how Zuko's own uncle owns the business made me laugh internally. Iroh directed me to a smaller table towards the back of the restaurant.

"This is usually for VIP guests, you see, but I have no problem in making exceptions for such a lovely lady as yourself." Iroh explains. Despite his subtle flirting with me I feel at ease with him, his charming personality putting a smile on my face.

As I take my seat, Iroh serves the tea with a faint smile on his face. I say nothing and just watch as his large hands gracefully maneuver through the movements. Soon enough, steaming tea sits right below my nose and Iroh takes a seat across from me. "You don't mind do you?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I'm afraid I still don't know your name..." he starts, taking the small cup of tea in his hands as he waits for me to answer him.

"Oh! My name is Katara." I say,  _did my voice just crack?_ I tried to focus on Iroh but my mind wandered back to his previous words about Zuko trying to make our date 'very romantic'. I'm having lunch with Zuko! A surge of excitement went through me at the thought of just spending time with him outside of work and therapy. Getting to know him better sounded wonderful.

I was snapped back into reality by Iroh's gentle laugh. "Something on your mind?" he asks, grinning at me with a toothy expression. I blush, embarrassed that I was just distracted by the thought of Zuko...  _again_. Just as I open my mouth to reply, the front door of the cafe opens with the chime of bells.

I look over to see Zuko briefly looking around before catching my eyes. All the way across the restaurant his golden eyes seem to glow at me. I feel a knot form in my stomach as his eyes pierce mine with an intense gaze. It takes me a moment before I realize he's wearing a heavy leather jacket and carrying a motorcycle helmet in his arms.  _Oh geez, can you get any hotter?_ _!_

I resist the urge to swoon as Zuko crosses the room, the sound of the leather moving sends a chill down my spine. His hair is slightly tussled from the helmet. _I didn't know Zuko had a motorcycle..._

Zuko makes quick work of getting to us with his long legs. Coming to stand in front of the table, he smiles at me before greeting Iroh.

"Hello Uncle." he says simply, a smile on his face. Zuko seems almost calmer and less on edge already just by being near Iroh.

Iroh smiles lovingly at him, "Prince Zuko, you didn't properly convey just how beautiful miss Katara is." Iroh smiles, glancing at me with a wink before continuing, "Though, you were right when you said that she was... hm, what were your words?" Iroh pauses. I glance to Zuko who is turning bright pink, looking from me to Iroh with an embarrassed gape.

"Uncle." Zuko warns. I repress a giggle. Iroh trying to embarrass Zuko is clearly working as Zuko crosses his arms.

"Ah yes! Drop-dead-gorgeous!" Iroh finishes. My cheeks burn. _Zuko really said that about me?_ A look to Zuko confirms the truth as he sputters in embarrassment. I don't feel any judgement, just flattered that he would say that. Coming from anyone else it would probably be creepy, but Zuko was far too charming for that.

 

Quickly, Iroh sprang up from his seat and patted Zuko on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes when you are ready to order. I'll let you two get settled." without another word he quickly hurries into the kitchen before Zuko and I can comprehend the sudden disappearance. 

Zuko continues to stand next to me for a moment, huffing at the kitchen doors with flushed cheeks. Looking to me he smiles awkwardly, "I'm sorry about that... I didn't mean to offend you." he whispers, shifting on his feet.

I shake my head,  _he's so awkward it's cute,_ "It's okay, he was just trying to get a rise out of you." I appease.

Nodding hesitantly, Zuko steps around the table and pulls out the chair across from me. He sets his motorcycle helmet on the table before he turns and takes off the jacket with a sigh. His tight pink shirt hugs his body as he turns around and grabs the helmet, walking over to another table and setting them down before returning. He sits in front of me and smiles.

"I'm glad you are here..." he whispers, taking the extra tea cup and pouring himself some. I glance down at my own glass, noting how I'm almost out and shyly glance back at the man across from me. 

"Mind pouring me some more tea?" I ask, guiding the cup across the table with a slight nudge from my hand. Wordlessly Zuko nods, putting his hand on top of mine to bring it closer before pouring. His hand is warm on top of mine and lingers only a second before he coughs and looks away. Smiling to myself I take a sip, wondering if I'm making him nervous.

We say nothing as we wait for Iroh to return, sensing that he doesn't want to start talking only to be interrupted. I watch as his slim, long fingers flutter on the table, fidgeting slightly. The atmosphere is serene as we simply enjoy each other's company. Moments pass before Iroh bursts from the kitchen, walking over to us quietly. He stands at the end of our table, crossing his arms behind his back with a slight bow.

"What can I serve for you today?" he asks politely.

I watch as Zuko smiles at Iroh, "The usual please, uncle." 

Iroh looks to me with an expectant gaze. "I would like the shrimp mandu plate and the beef dumplings, please!" the thought of the yummy food makes my stomach growl loudly, causing Iroh and Zuko to laugh lightheartedly. 

"Coming right up."

 

As Iroh leaves and goes back into the kitchen, Zuko sighs. His head comes down to rest on his cheek as he stares at me. His skin is so pale and beautiful, and his dark hair stands out with exceptional contrast. "Ya know, my uncle is right." Zuko says quietly. 

Taking a sip of my tea I raise an eyebrow, "About what?"

Zuko's eyes burn into mine. A searing flame behind his gaze, alluring me into staring back. Zuko just smiles before blushing and looking away,  _Is today embarrass Zuko day?_  

"You _are_ very beautiful." 

I gape. It feels nice to hear those words coming from someone as gorgeous as Zuko and I laugh. "Thank you! You aren't so bad on the eyes either." I attempt to flirt, though I feel dumb inside trying to attempt to being smooth.

"You really think so?" Zuko stares at me, "Even with the scar?" there is insecurity in his voice and I frown as he furrows his brows. 

"Yes! You are gorgeous! The scar only makes you that much hotter, duh." the words fall from my mouth before I can stop myself. My throat feels like it's burning with embarrassment. Zuko just laughs, blushing with an awkward scratch of his neck. He's so charming and every time he smiles my heart soars. 

 

The food on the table smells amazing. I resist drooling on myself as the plate of shrimp mandu sits in front of me. Zuko chuckles, having ordered the same thing but with some "fire flakes" on the side. "Guess we have similar tastes..." Zuko jokes, his white teeth shining at me as he laughs.

Iroh leaves us to be alone, even going as far to turn the sign on the front door around to show CLOSED. Left alone to our own discretion, Zuko stays surprisingly quiet. I feel uncertainty bubble inside me as he stays silent, though clearly enjoying every bite of his meal. His nimble fingers make easy work of handling the chopsticks, the tendons in his hand wiggling with every movement. I notice how incredibly dainty he is, despite what a powerful presence he carries.

Feeling nervous I too stay silent, relishing the amazing flavor of my food. It tastes delicious and I release a small moan of contentment. Glancing up from my plate I notice Zuko's suddenly stained cheeks, but he continues to say nothing.

"So... uh, how are you today?" I ask quietly.

Zuko takes a small sip of his drink, smiling at me sweetly. "I'm doing pretty good, now that I'm here with you." he says smoothly.  _Swoon_.

I giggle uncontrollably. Bringing a hand up to cover my mouth as I laugh, his words are cheesy but make me feel warm inside despite. Zuko looks embarrassed.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" He frowns and I shake my head.

"No! No, of course not. It's just so cute coming from _you_ is all."  I internally scold myself for the incredibly bold flirting.  _I've never been this comfortable talking with a guy before_. Zuko nods, clearly unsure of what to say.

"How are _you_ today Katara?" Zuko's voice is lower and more serious, his golden eyes seem to go right through me. His demeanor changing to a more serious one in just seconds.

Shrugging, I sigh. "I guess I'm fine... just kind of tired." Zuko says nothing. "I have to meet my brother tomorrow though, and that's  _always_ a pain." I laugh and Zuko just smiles. 

"Oh!" I exclaim suddenly, "When did you see Toph?" I ask. The memory of his text from this morning comes back to me, the nagging question returning to the surface of my mind. 

Zuko laughs and pats his mouth with the napkin before talking. "She was at the grocery store, with her friend... uh, I don't quite remember her name, Suki?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Yes! Suki is one of my best friends!" I beam.

"Yeah, well, I guess she pointed me out to Toph and before I knew it- Toph was standing in front of me, berating me with questions." 

I released a small laugh.  _Sounds like Toph_.

"Oh? Like what?" 

"Stuff like, 'Have you made a move on her yet?'..." Zuko whispers, blushing and looking away. Embarrassed and awkward he just covers his face with his hands.

"Hm... and what did you tell her?" I ask, trying not to sound too teasing.

Zuko shakes his head in his head before setting his hands down on the table. "I said that I kind of did? But I wasn't sure how you felt about it." 

Kind of? 

"What did Toph say?" 

"She said that she was sure you liked whatever I did." his voice was low and quiet, the blush still staining his pale cheeks.

"She was right."

 

We were close to finishing our food, our glasses of water nearly empty. Making small chat was easy with Zuko, as our conversations just seems to naturally flow. Just from our short lunch I had learned a lot about him. Things like, he works as a software programmer at his fathers company, he has his own apartment but usually never stays there and usually just sticks to Iroh- and I learned that he is the most charming human being I've ever met. 

"So it's true that you are a waterbending master?" Zuko asks, smiling as he stares into my eyes. 

I nod, "Yep! I trained with Master Pakku in the northern watertribe." I explain. Zuko grins.

"That is so cool! It's kind of rare to get waterbenders around here, ya know? I've never seen one bend in real life." his voice is animated with excitement and his eyes sparkle. 

"Want a demonstration?" 

Zuko nods.

I step up from my chair, cracking my knuckles. There is a pitcher of water on the table that Iroh brought over before. I effortlessly bend the water from the pitcher, flowing it over to me in a twirl of ribbon like effects. Bending the water in front of me to form a ball, I look to Zuko who just sits awestruck watching me.

I begin going through the waterbending forms. Hovering the mass of water above the ground to replicate a larger body of water, I bend the water up to back in front of me. Waist level, it stretches oblong, going back to form a circle before I take my first step. Bending the water into a long tendril I finish the first form, feeling utterly connected to my element. "More?" I ask Zuko, which he just grins as reply.

Bringing the tendril back to me, I step forward. Bringing the water to my side as I generate energy taking another step. Coming into a low side squat I thrust the water forward, effectively whipping the air with a loud clap.

I coil the tentacle shaped water into a spiral as I bring it in front of me once more. Beginning to spin the ball of water in front of me, moving to the side as I spin the water before letting it flow to my side in an easy motion.

I center my feet and guide the water back into the pitcher with a smile. I say nothing as I sit down again. Zuko is practically grinning from ear to ear.

"That was... amazing." he offers. 

"Thank you!" I laugh. "You can show me your hot firebending some other time." I tease.

Zuko nods seriously before choking, "Hey, hot because it's fire or because it's me!?"

 

"I'll pay for my own bill, Iroh." I say, grabbing my purse to reach for my wallet. Before I can do that though, Iroh shakes his head.

"Nonsense! This is on the house, my treat." He grins.

"B-but... I always pay here."

Iroh shakes his head again, "Not today, Katara."

I glance to Zuko for support but he just nods. "He's right, it's best not to argue with my uncle."

I groan, crossing my arms in front of me. "Fine." Iroh and Zuko laugh.

Standing up, I grab my purse and phone as Zuko grabs his jacket and helmet. I turn to Iroh with a bow, "Thank you very much for the meal Iroh."

Iroh smiles silently, waving at me. Before I can question it, Zuko grabs my hand and begins to pull me towards the door. "Thanks Uncle! See you tomorrow!" he calls out before pushing the door open as I follow. Stepping out into the fresh air I let out a sigh of relief. Running a hand through my hair, I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. Zuko's hand is still tightly holding mine.

I open my eyes and up to Zuko. He's smiling at me, hair dark hair blowing in the wind. He's beautiful and my eyes drop down to his closed lips before I can help it. I look away from his pink mouth and see that he is also looking at my lips, his eyes smoldering. I subconsciously lick my lips. Zuko moves to stand in front of me, head drooping since he is so much taller. "Gods Katara, you are so gorgeous..." he whispers.

My heart swells at his compliment, a warmth growing over my skin. "You too, Zuko."

I take a step forward. The toes of my shoes bump into his as I bring my free hand to his bicep. I start to reach on my tip toes, growing in height as he ducks down to meet my lips. I sigh as his lips meet mine. They aren't rough or chapped this time, but smooth and so so warm. I moan into the kiss, gripping his arm tighter as he moves it to come around my back. His lips move against mine in a slow, tantalizing dance, sending chills down my spine. I can feel his eyelashes on my cheek with a soft flutter.

His fingers come to slightly run through my hair as he sighs. Zuko turns his head, and I can suddenly feel the rough texture of his scar on my cheek. It's a strange feeling, one that draws another moan out of me. Seeming to appreciate my audible reactions Zuko groans at me. _Too. Freaking. Hot_. Just as I move my arm to go around his neck, bringing him closer against me- Tap Tap Tap.

There is a sharp glass noise coming from beside us. Breaking apart with a huff, Zuko and I both look to the window of the shop. Embarrassment floods through me as Iroh raises his eyebrows at us. We can see him mouth, 'Out in the open?" with a shake of his head. He turns around and disappears into the restaurant and I look back to Zuko. His lips are slightly fuller now from the kisses, his pale cheeks dusted with a rosy color.

I unwrap my arm from his neck, my fingers untangling from his hair. When did that happen? His hand moves from between my shoulder blades down to my waist. He coughs, taking a short breath in before taking a slight step away.

"That was..."

"Really nice." I finish. Zuko nods and squeezes my hand.

"Yes... _really_ nice." he emphasizes. Glad he liked it as much as I did.

The warmth flooding through my body is still there, and it's hard to step away. Zuko is an amazing kisser and I feel drawn to ask for another kiss, but I resist. Moments pass as we just stand in silence. The wind has died down slightly and is now just a gentle breeze, cooling off my head.

Coughing awkwardly, Zuko squeezes my hand and smiles. "I had a really good time." 

I grin, "Me too! We should do it again." I reply,  _am I referring to lunch or the kiss though?_

Zuko says nothing as he dips down to quickly peck my lips before lifting up my hand and kissing my knuckles. Zuko's eyes are burning amber.

"Until next we meet." he says smoothly, sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out for the next chapter aYYY ;;;;D


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara spars against Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who would like actual proof that I am indeed an artist and not a writer: http://onib4.tumblr.com/post/139809739430/my-heart-burns-for-you http://onib4.tumblr.com/image/130214638635  
> That's all my art ;D  
> I would love to talk to you guys about Zutara! Message me on tumblr or ask for my skype, maybe we could become friends!

It wasn't the sea, and it wasn't a lake or stream and it didn't feel  _alive_ but it would have to do. It didn't push and pull with each pulse of the moon and it certainly didn't flow organically. It wasn't what I wanted, but at midnight it's hard to get to the sea. 

The full moon lulled me from my slumber. Sometimes I swear the moon could talk as it whispered to me to come out and  _feel_ it. Every full moon had me like this. Awake, ready to go and itching to bend. I'm sure any other waterbender on this night would be awake and bathing in the moonlight as I am now. My back against the cold stone bench, my eyes staring up at the beautiful bright moon. Behind me, a large fountain splashed and dripped. It wasn't the sea. It was good enough to bend, though.

Coming to a stand I pull from the large fountain. The water comes to float just in front of me. My senses feel like they're bubbling as I bend under the moonlight. The water glowed in my hands, the stars above twinkling reflections into my soul. It felt dramatic but I couldn't help it. With the full moon came a sense of longing and obligation to my element. It was magical and beautiful and just being outside, in front of my apartment, going through my bending forms felt like a trance.

My feet moved beneath me. Pushing off from my toes and swaying to the push I felt from the moon, spinning and stepping onto my other foot as I bent the water to form a long tendril in between my hands. My heart sped up as I danced, just pushing and pulling the water and my body sang. I bent more water from the fountain and formed two balls to go under my feet. It had taken me a long time to perfect it but I managed to step onto the water before bending them forward. My toes stayed still as I moved on top of the water, floating above the ground.

My eyes closed as I continued my dance. The sounds of birds chirping and the water running through the fountain had me intoxicated.

 

* * *

 

"Truthfully, I thought he was kind of scary at first but he's actually really charming!" Suki tells me. Her heavy gear and makeup gives an impression of stern intensity but her voice is sweet and calming.

I nod, shifting my position on the training mat of the gym. I agreed to meet Toph, Suki and Sokka for training at Suki's gym, a decision that I never regret. A chance to spar and bend against some of the most talented fighters as well as my best friends. My legs cross as I watch Suki go through forms, her students following closely and seriously. Suki owns her own training gym and teaches traditional Kyoshi fighting. Her main specialty being the Kyoshi War Fans. 

Toph laughs next to me as she sits against the wall, a cup of ice water in her hands. "She was really scared of him, apparently he has a big ol' scar on his face." Toph teases. 

I frown at her words, never having found Zuko's scar to be scary or mean looking, just mysterious. Zuko was incredibly sweet to me, and our first date only helped to confirm it for me.

"Yeah he does... I don't really know anything about it though." I ponder aloud, "But you're right Suki, he is  _so_ charming!" I giggle slightly. It's been a few days since I last saw him. Busy with work and no time to relax, we hadn't texted much either. 

I come to a stand and jump around a little to get myself re-warmed up after my break. Wearing my favorite workout clothes; my blue sports bra and my long black stretchy capris, I stretch and crack my bones.

"Toph, wanna go through forms today?" I ask, coming to stand next to her sitting frame. She smirks and nods, lifting a hand out for me to help her up with.

Toph had grown into a mature and lovely woman since we were little. Her once short and bulky body had grown slightly taller and was lean with muscle. She also wore a sports bra, which worked well to show off her toned abs. 

"Let's go princess."

Leaving Suki to train her students, Toph and I headed into the main room. It was the largest and was empty save for Sokka practicing his swordsmanship. It was specially designed to be able to accommodate any bending needs. The room was mostly dirt, for earth benders. There was a large body of water in center of the room against a wall, which had a simulated waterfall effect. Everything was fireproof and there were torches lined on the walls. 

Stepping over to the water, I looked to Toph who had grounded herself and was already in stance. Coming into position I begin bending. Toph begins almost simultaneously and we fall into sink. My water comes up from the pond and into a ball in front of me. It felt nice to bend with a friend after last night, bending under the full moon. The water flows in front of me, spiraling fluidly before reaching above my head as an extension of my soul. 

Beside me, Toph lengthens her arm and strikes it down fast, a boulder springing from the ground. Toph effortlessly brings the rock to her eyelevel before stepping forward and launching it hard against the wall. 

I go onto the next form. Being a master waterbender I used the advanced forms, as did Toph. We had been training for years, and while Toph was self taught- she was widely regarded as the youngest and best master earthbender in the world. Toph was practically a celebrity as well, coming from a prestigious family.

I lower my body and push out the water in front of me, feeling the sensation of the element moving as I pull the water from into a long steam of water. Stepping quickly and turning around I bring the water forward into the air. As the water moves, Toph moves through the stances before stomping the ground fiercly, sending a wave of ragged earth across the floor. Adding to the flare, I freeze the water into daggers and they smash against the wall.

I turn back to the water and bend a large body of water out into a wave, I jump onto it and focus my bending so as not to fall through it. I jump off it and onto the ground just as Toph stomps once more and sends an incredibly large block of earth into the air. She steps forward and crouches before using both fists to slam it against the wall. The sounds of rumbling earth echo through the training room, but no one speaks.

Silently, I crawl into the water and wait for the ripples to settle. As I do this, Toph settles back into her main stance and takes a deep breath. As Toph takes her first step, I raise my arms at my sides; bending the water to spin around me as I stay still. Toph moves out her arms, her hands in fists as she bends a pole of earth from the ground. I begin to move the water and with a final push, my arms bend two large waves at my sides. Toph steps around fast, bending the earth taller behind her before her she kicks out her leg backward and smashes the pole. 

The waves I've bent are mostly for aesthetic so I quickly separate the water into tentacle shaped massed and grab the debris and rock from Toph's last bending form. 

I release the tendrils and push off the ripple of the water, riding the wave onto the edge before jumping off onto the ground. Toph slams her foot and squats as her arms hit her sides, bringing all the disturbed earth back into place to create a flawless gym floor like previously.

I walk to Toph and stand in front of her. We say nothing, but just like we've always done- I open my arms wide and Toph runs into my embrace. I giggle as her arm wrap around me, her laughter filling my ears. 

"These bending forms have gotten so easy..." Toph whispers, "but I like doing them with you." 

I squeeze her and rub her back, "Yeah they have. I like bending with you too." I pet her hair and she rests her head against my chest. 

Just as I close my eyes and go to hug her for just a little longer, a voice interrupts us. 

"Is that really all this gym has to offer? Hm, I figured the most prestigious fighting and bending academy would have more talented students."

I release Toph and turn around to look at the entrance of the room to see Azula. It's strange seeing her here, dressed in traditional fire-nation bending garb and not in a hospital gown. My eyebrows furrow at her words, more talented? 

Toph laughs beside me and crosses her arms. "You're looking at two master benders, lady. We were just messing around." Toph's voice is strong and confident. 

Suddenly Sokka is by my side, holding his sheathed sword by his side. He surprisingly says nothing, just glares and pouts.

Azula just shakes her head. "I would hope so, otherwise you would be easily defeated in battle." 

I roll my eyes and begin walking towards her.

"What are you even doing here?" I try to keep my voice even but it's surprisingly difficult under Azula's sharp gaze.

Azula shrugs and looks at her long nails. She looks over her shoulder into the front room. "I just came here to train with my friends actually." she looks bored, but suddenly her expression changes into something more mischievous and excited. "Zuko also came." 

Her words send a jolt through me. I had never seen Zuko bend at all, even though he's told me he can. The thought of Zuko here also has me remembering our kiss, something I would much like to revisit. I linger on the idea for a moment longer before Azula suddenly calls out for "you guys" to follow her.

Within seconds, two girls that looked to be Azula's age walked in. One girl looked eager and excited, her hair pulled into a long braid like mine. The other girl with Azula looked somber and bored just being here, her arms crossed in front of her. 

"Well, did you already reserve floor time before you came? We don't allow walk-ins." I ask, but in the back of my mind I question if we could make an exception for Zuko.

Azula rolls her eyes, "Yes of course." she groans, slipping a hairtye off her wrist as she pulls her hair back. "This is Ty Lee, she's been paid for already, as has Mai." 

Ty Lee grins at me.  _She doesn't seem so bad_.  I notice that she's carrying two gym bags, one on each shoulder. Mai has her own bag... is Ty Lee carrying Azula's? My question is answered when Azula orders Ty Lee to put her bag somewhere else for later. My brother and I look at each other with a scowl. As if we can read each other's minds, we shake our heads.

"Well, we'll just be over here then." Toph cuts in. Following her lead, I nod and the three of us turn around to head to the opposite end of the room. As my back is turned, I can hear the click of the door open and close. I want to look back to see if it's  _him_ , but I resist and keep walking by my friend's sides. 

"Katara!" 

I look over my shoulder and see Zuko, wearing tight fit red clothing and his hair tied up, waving at me. He looks like a dork, grinning awkwardly as he looks at me. I can see Mai scowl behind him, but she says nothing. Toph and Sokka stop as I do, both turning around to see Zuko jog lightly towards us. I can feel my cheeks burning as I eye his body. A sleeveless shirt, loose harem pants all make for one attractive man. 

As he reaches us, he smiles at me. Our eyes meet and the gold of his eyes allures me. I resist reaching out to touch him, to search for his hand. 

"Hey Toph." Zuko greets. 

Toph smirks and puts her hands on her hips. "Hey Flamey-o." the nickname is silly and Sokka and I chuckle but Zuko looks just as confused as the first time.

Before I can say anything, Sokka steps forward from my side and in front of me. "Yeah, and I'm Sokka. Katara's amazing older brother." he juts out a hand in front of Zuko. 

Zuko nods seriously, shaking his hand quickly. "Nice to meet you."

It's curt and formal but the serious moment is broken by Ty Lee's bubbly voice calling out to Zuko. 

"Come put your bag down! Let's get training!" Zuko seems to wince slightly at her words but doesn't say anything.

Zuko looks to me, a slight curl in his lips as he gazes at me. The room feels like it heated up with his presence, and I find myself unable to form words. 

"I guess I'll be over there for a bit..." he whispers. I know Toph and Sokka are nearby but it feels like we are the only ones in the room.

 

After Zuko had set up with Azula and her friends, they had begun their 'training'. To us, it seemed like a lot of flailing and puffs of smoke coming from Azula. Her friends Ty Lee and Mai weren't benders and practiced hand to hand combat. Mai was mainly defensive and used dodges and evades to avoid harm, while Ty Lee was fast and intense. She's quick on her feet and incredibly nimble. Jabbing and jumping. Zuko hadn't bend the entire time though. He mostly sat against the wall, wordlessly watching.

Toph and Sokka were sparring, but it was mostly just a lot of tackling and kissing.  _Too much PDA for me, yuck_. I just stayed by the water, pushing and pulling boredly. Suki suddenly came out of the back room, her students following her in a line. They all stopped and formed a uniform square of people behind Suki before she dismissed them and they all went running across the training room and out the door. Suki was an intense teacher, and when she finished lessons, the girls were ready to go.

Coming to a stand, I walk over to Suki who is grinning at me. 

"Is that Zuko?"

I nod and grin slightly, "yeah, and his sister too." I sigh and shake my head. 

"Ah, they must have been the reservations." Suki shrugs. 

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna take off my gear and I'll come out here and spar with you." she says and promptly heads to her office.

Left alone and in the middle of the room, I figure I should get ready to fight Suki. I pull the water from the pond and start going through forms again, just to get my heart rate going. As I turn to make a whip, there is suddenly someone right in front of me and I fall right onto them. As I fall onto the person, I feel the water I had just been bending splash all over us. We land on the ground with an oof. My eyes open and I realize it's Zuko that I just crushed. 

My body is pressed fully against his with my arms on his chest. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I squeak, rolling off of his chest and hopping onto my feet. I can see that most of the water ended up on him now as I note his soaking shirt. He groans and leans up, I offer my arm out to help him stand and he accepts. As he comes to a stand, he brushes himself off and laughs.

"Guess I should have said something before I got so close." he whispers. 

"No, it's my fault! I should have been paying better attention." I say, unconsciously bending the water off of his clothing and my body. 

Zuko shakes his head and laughs. "It's fine." his voice is sultry. I look up to meet his eyes and I realize how close he is. I look to his lips and back to his eyes, wanting badly to just kiss him and hold him- but not with his little sister just yards away.

"You're a wonderful waterbender, Katara." he compliments. I feel my cheeks burn at his words. I know I'm a good waterbender, but the lick of his lips and the way he looks me up and down makes me feel flush.

"Yep! You're looking at the worlds best." 

I look away from Zuko to Suki who is walking briskly towards us. Her makeup removed and her usual clothes on, she is a much friendlier face. 

"Really? All I was told is that she's a master, and Toph had to tell me, not her." Zuko comments. 

Suki laughs and nods, "Katara isn't one to brag but I am. She's the only waterbending master from the south pole, and she is the world's best waterbending healer." Suki's words have me embarrassed, always preferring to be modest.

"She's also incredibly skilled at hand to hand combat, and she's a co-teacher here at my gym."  _Okay, now you're just oversharing_.

I look to Zuko, who is smirking at me. "Wow... you are so talented."

"Thank you!" I smile, feeling bold "What about you? How is your bending?"

Zuko seems to tense up slightly before shrugging, "Uh, well I'm a good bender... I just don't practice that often." he says.

I smile and blink at him, pouting my lip and attempting to give my best 'pretty please' puppy eyes. Zuko relaxes and laughs, his hand coming up to rest on my arm.

"Do you wanna spar?" I ask hopefully. The thought of Zuko firebending in general was enough to get me worked up, but to see it in person and in possibly in a fighting scenario got my blood pumping.

Zuko looks from me to Suki, a look of pleading on his face. Luckily, Suki is on my side and says, "That's perfect! You two should totally spar!"

 

After a few minutes of warming up, discussing rules and limits, were were standing across from each other on a platform of rock that Toph bent for us. Azula and her friends had stopped training and sat to watch. My friends sat on the other side from them, excited to see how we would do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mai's raspy voice calls out to Zuko. She sounds needy and I can see the uncomfortable expression Zuko makes when he hears her.

"Oh shut up, Mai. He's going to lose anyways so let's just get it over with." Azula says. It's rude but Zuko ignores it.

Suki stands up to walk between us on the platform. "Remember, the goal is to pin the other on the ground." she says. Turning to Zuko, her expression hardens. "You already know what a good waterbender she is, I don't know your skill level. Will you be able to do this?" Zuko nods.

Patting me on the shoulder, Suki steps away and back down with my brother. I look to Zuko, suddenly feeling excited and adrenaline surges through me.

"Are you ready? I won't go easy on you." 

Zuko just laughs. "Whatever you say."

Coming to stand in front of each other, we bow slightly and step back. It feels like the room has gotten smaller as we come to the edge of the mat. A large barrel of water had been moved to the edge for me to use, and so I pulled a decent amount of water and went into stance.

Zuko suddenly became very serious. He went into the traditional firebender stance, though it was old fashioned and usually associated with royalty. I tried to ignore that for now though. Wordlessly, I began moving forward. I always preferred to be the offensive fighter. I liked being quick and never giving my opponent the chance strike back, but it was different with a firebender. Notoriously ruthless and mean, they controlled how things went.

Zuko was no different. He grunted and came running towards me, throwing fire at me as he punched and kicked. I managed to block each attack using a wall of water to shield myself. He wasn't going easy on me. He jumped up to send another ball of flames my way from his foot, giving me enough time to bend the water to grab his leg, pulling him down and freezing his leg in place. He grumbled and glared at me, a look I wasn't used to seeing, and effortlessly melted the ice away. 

Jumping up swiftly onto his feet he came at me. There was skill behind every step he took. He was so skilled, yet apparently didn't bend often. Even with little practice, he perfectly executed every move. A low stance and fast in speed. He shot one blast of fire after another, I dogged them easily but they were fast enough I had no opening. 

He was getting close and I could feel the flames getting warmer as he grew nearer. Just as he was about to burn me, I bent an arch over his head, freezing it and slid on. I quickly jumped off and spun around, bending a water tendril to push him down. Grunting at the impact, he dropped to his knees. Once again I bent out another tendril of water to wrap around his wrists, pulling him onto his back. Freezing him in place I ran over, more water in tow, and freezed his ankles in place. 

"That's a pin!" Ty Lee screams. Zuko lays there with a small smile on his face, his clothes soaked and muddy from the dirt beneath us. 

Zuko easily melts his restraints and comes to a stand in front of me, giving me a traditional bow. I felt slightly bad for hurting him but told myself I would heal him to make up for it later.

"Thanks for being an awesome sparring partner!" I laugh, bending the water and mud from his clothes once more. 

"It's an honor to have fought such a talented bender such as yourself." he says. 

"Oh please, don't be so formal Zuko." my hand comes to reach for his hand, which he surprisingly takes. Somehow we always manage to hold hands when we see each other. "You're an amazing firebender. I'm surprised you've never mentioned that before."

Zuko frowns, squeezing my hand. "Uncle taught me. He used to be a military general." 

Before I can even reply, Azula stands up and walks straight towards us. She notices our interlocked fingers and sneers. "See girls, I was right." she glares at Zuko, "Poor Zuzu lost!" 

Zuko growls, anger flashing on his face. "Don't call me that, Azula." 

Azula rolls her eyes. I look over to see Toph, Suki and Sokka stand to come over. Sokka looks utterly horrified, either because of Azula's nasty attitude or because of the intense spar that just occurred. Toph comes first, pushing the platform into the earth. 

"You looked amazing Katara!" Sokka cheers, opening his arms wide for a hug. I release Zuko's hand somewhat reluctantly and hug my older brother. His arms wrap tight around me, causing me to groan. 

"Easy Sokka." Suki chides. 

Releasing me, Sokka just laughs obliviously. Toph grins and gives a thumbs up.

"I think Zuko deserves a little respect... he hasn't bent in over 2 years and was still quite talented." Mai drawls behind me. I turn to see her come to stand by Zuko before wrapping her arms around his waist. I can almost feel my heart stop as I watch her head rest on his shoulder. I feel slightly annoyed as I see her rub his chest with her hand, but when I look to his face I can see he's uncomfortable.

He gently takes her arms off him and steps away from her, and by my side. His arm brushes against mine as he rubs his fingers against mine. I look up to his eyes, an apologetic expression on his face. I take his hand and he squeezes it gently. 

"Really? Two years? That's impressive." Suki says, subtly leading the girls away from Zuko and I. Toph and Sokka naturally follow behind her. Suki winks at me as she walks away into the front room, leaving Zuko and I alone.

 

As the door shuts behind Suki, I turn to face Zuko. 

"Sorry about Mai... she's been kind of clingy to me since we were really little." he says, his free hand coming to run down my cheek. His hand is so warm against my skin and it's so soothing. I look into his amber eyes and shake my head.

"It's okay... I was just kind of worried for a moment." I whisper. Zuko raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

Blushing, "I really like you and I kind of want you all to myself." I confess. I look away, embarrassed by my open words. But the hand on my cheek moves me to look back at him. 

"I'm yours if that's what you want." he says softly. His eyes are sweet and kind and he squeezes my hands.

"If you'll be mine, I'll be yours."

Zuko smiles and nods. He ducks down and is close to my face, and I reach to grab his arm as he closes the gap between our lips. His warm and chapped lips move against mine sensually and alluringly. His eyelashes brush against my cheeks and feels like magic to be kissing him.

Breaking apart, he smiles slightly and blushes. "Deal." he whispers before kissing me once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, I wrote 4 different chapters before deciding on this one. Just to tease you all, I will tell you what the other chapters were about. One of the chapters I really liked so I will be editing it to be a oneshot and posting it seperately.  
> 1) Katara goes to Zuko's apartment and things get hot (will be posting seperately)  
> 2) Katara meets Jet and his bf at the store and Zuko is there too idk  
> 3) Zuko comes over to Katara's apartment, they have pizza and listen to nightcore music  
> 4) an entire chapter dedicated to Katara and her dad (that one I will do later)  
> Also, I show dogs and have some competitions coming up so I won't be updating for awhile.


	8. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gardens make for a wonderful place to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would just like to point out that at this point Zuko and Katara have been seeing each other/known each other for around 5-6 weeks.

As I step into the shower I can feel the grime and dirt of my dash glide off my body. It feels almost magical as the stickiness and sweat disappears down the drain. The water nearly burns me with how hot it is, but after a long day at the gym I enjoy it. Steam engulfs me and I lazily bend shapes into the water before releasing it to it's natural state. My long hair clings to my back uncomfortably as I reach for the shampoo. The music timer I had turned on before getting in finally starts and the music bores through my head.

_Don't know anything about you,_

_So close, just a touch away._

The singer's voice cuts through the sound of the running water clearly and I feel my hips sway slightly to the beat. Lathering the shampoo I close my eyes and listen.

_Your love, hits me like no other._

My mind immediately thinks of Zuko and his words from earlier. 'I'll be yours if that's what you want.' I shake my head to myself and sigh. Of course I want him! Almost too much.

_They say, I'm a true believer._

_I know somethings taking over now._

_I wanna run, but I don't know how._

_You just crossed my border now._

_Just a kiss away._

I can't help but think back to Zuko's lips on mine. Soft sometimes and chapped others. The smell of his cologne when he's close, the warmth of his body when it makes contact with my own. It's almost addicting to think of him and everything about him. 

_Give me a break,_

_I'm melting away!_

_You're so dangerous_

_Or is it too late?_

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

The cheesy techno beat plays loudly as I clean myself. The song reminding me too much of the firebender I sparred against earlier.

_I'm out of control, cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake,_

_I'm blinded by your eyes._

_Dangerous_

I reach for my body wash and think of Zuko's alluring golden eyes. Gorgeous in color and tempting in nature. The way they look at me with such warmth makes a small part of my chest squeeze to think about. The way his dark hair sometimes obscures the view makes me smile.

The music continues as the singer stops. The still cheesy notes play on by themselves as I dance to them. 

_Don't you push it to the limit,_

_cause you know I'm hungry for your touch_

_No doubt, I wanna be your lover_

I can feel my cheeks warm up at the lyrics. Unable to control myself I imagine Zuko's lips on my neck, his hands on my waist.  _Zuko would be a good lover_ , I think before internally scolding myself. His eyes and lips flash in my head and I find myself even hotter under the water.

_They say, just a pretender_

_I know somethings taking over now_

_I wanna run but I don't know how_

_You just crossed my border now_

_Standing face to face_

I just let the hot water run over my body as I give into fantasy and imagine Zuko. Zuko's lips, hair, skin, hands, eyes and everything else as the music plays on. It feels cheesy and ridiculous but Zuko's words remain in my mind. I want him.

_Give me a break,_

_I'm melting away!_

_You're so dangerous_

_Or is it too late?_

_Gotta know what's on your mind_

I sigh, closing my eyes contentedly.

_I'm out of control, cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake,_

_I'm blinded by your eyes._

_Dangerous_

I really like Zuko, and even if we are moving a bit fast- it just feels right. Everything about him feels electric against me, and every time we kiss it's like I'm flying.

_I'm out of control, cause you want it all_

_You're so dangerous_

_My biggest mistake,_

_I'm blinded by your eyes._

_Dangerous._

The music cuts out and starts on the next song. Now left slightly uncomfortable with the lewd thoughts running through my mind, I groan and try to finish my shower as quickly as possible.

 

Climbing onto my queen size loft bed, I plop onto the sheets with a sigh. My body aches with tiredness from the day and I wish I could just sleep now, but it's too early. I roll onto my side and grab my cellphone. The blinking blue light alerts me to unread messages. I unlock my phone and see a few texts from Suki, Sokka and Toph. Mostly just wishing me a good day and telling me to get some rest. The one that grabs my attention though is the one from Zuko.

**Zuko - 2:47PM: Had a lot of fun today ^^ You're really a wonderful waterbender!**

I smile at his words and rub my feet against my blankets curiously. 

**TO - 3:02PM: Me too! Thank you. Your firebending was really good too lol**

I groan at myself as I send the text. Not even a moment passes before Zuko replies.

**Zuko - 3:02PM: Thanks! Uncle wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner some time?**

**TO - 3:03PM: That sounds lovely. Group is tomorrow but I think I'm gonna skip**

**Zuko - 3:03PM: Great :) Hmm okay. Maybe we could get together tomorrow instead of group then... Only If you want though!!**

I laugh at Zuko's anxious texts. 

**TO - 3:04OPM: Of course I do Zuko! Let's meet up and have dinner with Iroh too :D**

After texting back and forth for awhile, Zuko and I finally agree on meeting at the rose gardens in the afternoon and then going to have dinner with Iroh.

 

The wind blows through my hair, brushing my bangs against my forehead. The rest of my hair is tied into a high ponytail, a small cherry blossom hair clip decorating my brown locks. The weather is nearly perfect without the wind. Sunny but not too hot and cool enough to be comfortable in the shade. The Golden Dragon rose gardens were a small secluded section of the Roku Parks. It was usually unoccupied by many people, so I was left alone to sit and bask in the sweet scent of roses.

I had come early in order to sketch before Zuko got here. I always loved to draw in these parks, but especially in the rose gardens. Beautiful shades of pink white and red accented by bright greens made the artist in my come to life. To top it off, the smell of rose petals and the nearby pond made for a wonderful atmosphere. 

I had decided to dress more simply today. Wearing a light pink dress with red and white floral patterning the fabric, my dark hair rested on my shoulder over the strap. I wore rose gold flats as well. My whole outfit was very flowery but I figured it fit the occasion and I felt pretty in it anyways. Sitting alone in the shade of a large tree, I had my small watercolor sketchbook open in my lap as I painted the roses in gouache. It was almost addicting to watch the roses sway in the wind. 

I look down at my wrist to read my watch, 2:34PM. Zuko is supposed to be here any moment so I close my book and gather my things. I head to the walking path and sit on the wooden bench. The wind has died down slightly and I can hear the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves more clearly now. Hugging my bag in my lap, I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of nature. Letting them soothe me into a peaceful state.

I take a deep breath in, taking in the sweetly intoxicating scent of the roses once more. I can hear footsteps tapping town the path growing closer, and I choose to ignore them. They get louder and suddenly I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. 

"It's a lovely day today." I hear. 

I open my eyes and look up. Zuko's smiling face greets me and his golden eyes seem to glow. I blush in embarrassment, having been caught nearly napping in the gardens while waiting for him. Zuko steps around in front of me and I can see his full body clearly now. Zuko's tall figure it dressed gorgeously in a blue button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into the waistband of tight white pants. His hair is down and messy with the wind, and his hot black glasses rest on his nose. His feet are encased in pale leather shoes and it takes me a lot to restrain groaning at him.

"Even better with you here." I reply as smoothly as possible. Coming to a stand as Zuko laughs nervously, he offers his hand to me. Facing him more directly makes me smile. I can feel my dress flowing in the wind with my hair, and I note how warmly Zuko stares at me.

He leans down to peck my lips chastely and I take his hand. He smiles and begins to walk down the path with me. We say nothing for a few steps and the silence is comfortable and serene. 

"Have you been here before?" Zuko asks me, his large fingers moving to slide between my own.  _He really likes to interlock hands_.

I look to his face and smile. "Yes. I come here every now and then to paint when I have time." I tell him. His long legs travel faster than my shorter ones so I have to work harder to keep up with him, even at a slow pace of a walk. The flowers on both sides of us provide a romantic setting as we hold hands.

Zuko suddenly looks at me with a giant grin on his face. "You do painting? What kind?" he asks excitedly. He stops walking to turn slightly towards me and I feel slightly embarrassed by his sudden interest.

"Oh! I do gouache paintings... mostly of like, nature and stuff?" my voice sounds more hesitant than I'd like but Zuko doesn't seem to mind. 

"Can I see?" he asks before biting his lip - _oh La, make him stop being so sexy!-_ "If you have any pictures that is..." he trails of with a low raspy voice.

I nod and grin. "Of course, I actually have my sketchbook with me today." I reluctantly release Zuko's warm hand and reach for my bag. Unzipping the top and pulling out my black notebook to hand to him. Zuko seems almost excited and hesitant as he takes it from my hand. His long pale fingers making the black book look even smaller. 

I watch as he slips off the elastic closure and flips to the first page. I can't recall what I drew, so I step to his side to look with him. He says nothing but as I look to his face, his expression is one of adoration. A small flutter of happiness bubbles in my stomach as I watch him flip through the pages. He bites his lip at times, something that has lewd images running through my head, and spends more time just gaping at others. I feel flattered as he takes more time staring at some sketches than he does others.

"Wow Katara... you are so talented." he whispers. I can barely hear his voice over the breeze and the sound of leaves rustling. 

He flips to the end of my sketchbook to the roses I had just painted moments before. "These are absolutely gorgeous." he tells me. The page his eyes seemed glued to are shades of pink and red, greens and blues and the brown of trees and soil. I have to admit that I am quite proud of that anyways.

"Thank you!" I say. 

Zuko closes the notebook and hands it back to me. I turn my head to put it back in the bag and when I look back up Zuko's face is hinted pink as he stares at me. His pale skin seems to glow light as he stands in the sun and I feel myself wanting to touch it.

"You are so beautiful Katara" he whispers, "Can I even say that enough?" he smiles at me and reaches for my hand again. Sliding his fingers through mine I blush and smile gratefully at him.

"You are too ya know..." I mumble in embarrassment. I feel so silly for an adult woman, suddenly affected by his words with a clench of my heart.

Zuko just shakes his head with a laugh, and before I can comment on it we're back to walking through the rose garden maze. His arm against mine, and his soothing voice telling me about how much he loves the smell of roses.

 

My shins itch uncomfortably as I sit on the grass. I try to ignore it, since I have no other sitting options available while wearing a dress. The pond moves quietly in front of us as we sit. Zuko sits beside me, one arm casually around my waist and the other by his side for support. I can smell his cologne and it makes me want to be against him forever. Under the shade of a large tree nearby, the warmth of Zuko is comfortable and welcome.

There are turtle ducks swimming around in the water, and I look to Zuko's face to see him frowning. Having only just gotten here moments ago Zuko's mood change has me frowning too.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. 

Zuko nods with a weak smile, his hand squeezing my waist gently. "My mom and I used to come here and feed the turtle ducks when I was younger." he tells me. There's an ache in his voice and a furrow in his brow. "She really enjoyed coming here to meditate. I really miss her."

I lean my head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry... we can leave if you want." I say, unsure of what to do.

"No!" Zuko exclaims suddenly, "I mean... I want to be here with you." he adds. I nod in understanding.

I look back up to his face and his golden eyes peer into mine. There doesn't seem to be such a somber feeling behind them now, but there is still sadness there. I give a small smile and try to read his expression with no success. 

Zuko's cheeks seem to be pinker again as he looks away. "I really like you." he says randomly. I can hear the strain of forced casualness in his voice. I grin and laugh softly.

"I like you too Zuko." 

He looks back to me and bites his lip again. I can see his eyes move over my features and pause on my lips. Almost uncontrollably I lick my licks at the sight of him and I can see his adams apple suddenly bob up and down. I move from sitting on my hip to sitting on my legs and lean over closer to him. Zuko moves too and his face is close now. I look over his features too, his eyes, his nose and scar and then to his pink lips. I look to his eyes once more before he closes the space between us and his lips are on mine.

The position is slightly awkward as I crane my neck towards him. I rise slightly from my sitting position to move to face him more, my hand coming to his jawline. Zuko's lips are chapped this time as they move sensually with mine. It's paced and slow and with the smell of roses nearby it's sweet and passionate. I sigh slightly as the arm around my waist tightens as he pulls me closer against him. I can feel the fast pulse of his heart beneath my fingers tips and it pleases me to know he's just as excited as I am.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds longer before we break apart with a huff. Zuko's cheeks are stained bright pink and I internally praise myself for being the cause for that. 

I sigh slightly, "I could do that all day." I blurt before I realize what I'm saying. My cheeks burn and I look to Zuko who's wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm down for that." he laughs and I move to drop my face into my hands. "I'm your's now right, so I will kiss you all day and night if that's what you want." he whispers into my ear, apparently having leaned closer while I couldn't see.

I pick up my head and look into his eyes. He's smiling warmly at me now and I smile back. "You make it sound like I own you or something." I joke but Zuko doesn't laugh.

"You don't own me, it's just that I really like... being yours?" he coughs awkwardly and scratches his neck, "I'm your boyfriend now. I really like being the world's-best-waterbender's boyfriend." he laughs and I find myself resisting squealing at his cuteness. I've never been complimented so sincerely before and by someone I felt so strongly about.  _He's mine..._ I think with a faint smile on my lips.

"Well thank you." I laugh, "I really like being the world's-hottest-firebender's girlfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone have anything to say about the pacing? do you think they are moving too fast? I have written so many chapters that i didn't like and so in my head they are way closer than they are here but idk. Both adults and both clearly interested in each other... Maybe I just want to get to the banging a lil too much LOL ALSO I hope you know the song I was referencing, otherwise you aren't a true 2009 zutara shipper ;)


	9. Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara explores Iroh's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eGH i don't even know where i'm going with this fic anymore, i just like needy zuko

A couple blocks away from the Jasmine Dragon was a gated neighborhood where Iroh lived. A quaint and peaceful area where trees and grass grew everywhere. I followed Zuko on his motorcycle to the driveway of on of the largest houses in the neighborhood. Clicking my car off, I stepped out into the drive way as Zuko climbed off his motorcycle. Pulling off his helmet and setting it down on the handles, he turns to me with a smile.

"Follow me." he calls. 

I walk with Zuko to the grand front door of Iroh's home, watching as Zuko taps the dragon head doorknocker once before stepping in. I'm immediately greeted to the smell of incense and tea. Following behind Zuko he leads me through what appears to be the living room and into a large open kitchen. Everything about it is glorious. Huge granite counter tops of jade, a large double door fridge and gorgeous titanium metal decorating the kitchen throughout.

There are 3 pots simmering on the stove already, but Iroh is nowhere to be seen. I follow Zuko as he leads me to a slightly larger room with a gigantic TV, leather couches and an unusual amount of houseplants littered about. 

"You can put your bag here." Zuko tells me, setting down his phone and leather jacket on top of the coffee table. I thank him and put down my purse, taking in the hugeness of the room.

The whole house is surprisingly green colored for a Fire Nation general. There are large open windows in all the walls, providing a bright and sunny atmosphere to the room. Zuko seems completely at ease as plops his body down on the couch. I stand awkwardly by the coffee table, unsure of what to do. 

"It's really nice here." I say. I turn to look around the room. It's simple and modern, not much decorating going on save for the striking dragon painting on the wall. I can feel Zuko's eyes on me as I continue to ogle the luxury of his uncle's house. 

I come full circle and face Zuko, who grunts in response to my words. "Yeah, I really like it here. He decorated my apartment practically identically." he laughs, shaking his head.

I turn to look through the wall to the kitchen and see Iroh saunter in with a smile on his face. "Hey! Iroh!" I call out, leaving Zuko on the couch as I walk back to the kitchen.

Iroh spins around and beams at me, his already glowing eyes sparkling at me.  

"Katara!" he laughs, stepping around the island in the middle of the kitchen to walk towards me. "It's so nice to see you." he says and I bow instinctively.  Bowing mostly went out of style before I was born, but it was still considering polite when greeting someone you respected. 

"Oh, there's no need to bow to me! I'm just an old man." Iroh laughs, reaching to take both of my hands in his as I rise. His hands are warm as well as he squeezes mine. 

I can hear Zuko walk behind me from the sound of his shoes tapping on the tile floors, and soon after I feel him set his hands on my shoulders.

Iroh releases my hands and looks to Zuko behind me with a loving gaze. I smile to myself as I step to the side slightly and watch as Iroh just opens his arms wordlessly to Zuko. I can see Zuko look to me briefly with a slight blush on his cheeks, but before he can protest, Iroh is already wrapping his arms around Zuko's frame. The younger man seems stiff for just a moment before smiling too and wrapping his arms around his uncle. The hug is brief but sweet and Iroh just laughs with a grin on his face.

"When did you two arrive?" Iroh asks, turning around to return back to the cooking food.

Zuko smiles at me, an expression that makes me smile too. It's slightly strange to be in Iroh's home so soon, but with Zuko, just as so many other things- it feels right. It feels welcome.

"Just a few minutes ago." Zuko says, walking over to the island and perching himself onto one of the high chaired tucked under the jade surface.

Iroh nods silently, "I see." he pauses and reaches for a large spoon and begins to stir a large pot of what looks to be thick white cream.  I come to stand against the counter, leaning over it and resting my head in my hands. I can't help but smile as the smell of rice and meat reaches my nose. I look to Zuko beside me who smiles handsomely, to which I smile back. 

"Iroh the food smells great!" I grin, "I mean- I've eaten at your cafe for years so." I mutter. I feel embarrassed but Iroh turns around to grin at me.

Holding a large wooden spoon in both hands in front of his chest he beams, "Thank you Katara!" he pauses with a frown, "I just ran out of milk... Would you mind running to the store to buy some, Zuko?" Iroh asks.

Looking to Zuko I can see the hesitance in his face to leave me with Iroh, but I just smile reassuringly and he seems to understand. "Sure uncle. Let me just go grab my phone." he says, hopping off the chair with grace.

I follow Zuko to the living room and then back to the front door. He stops with his hand on the handle and turns to me. "It won't be long. I'll be back in a bit okay?" I smile and nod. Just as he turns and opens the door, I tap on his shoulder for him to look at me. When he does I step over and kiss his cheek with a wink; leaving a blushing Zuko to sputter out the door.

 

Listening to Zuko's motorcycle drive away I decide to look around the house a bit. The first room of the house when you walk in is large and inviting. Recliners and book stands sit on both sides of the room with a medium sized coffee table in the middle. Unlike the other rooms of the house, this room is heavily decorated and lined with shelves on each wall. Each shelf is full of picture frames and books, trophies and photo albums. I find myself wandering to the nearest shelf to get a closer look.

The first picture I see is one of a younger Zuko, maybe 15 or 16, dressed in a dorky Fire Nation military outfit. He's sitting stiffly for the photo with scowl on his face. He looks grumpy and annoyed and I can't help but laugh as I read the small note card resting next to it.  _Zuko, school photo_

I step over slightly to look at the next picture. Another one of Zuko but this time he's grinning ear to ear as he holds up two toy broadswords. He looks much younger here, and I frown as I realize that his cheek is not scarred here. The look of joy on his face makes me smile. The note card next to this one reads: _Zuko, age 8 with his birthday gift_

"Doesn't he look happy there?" 

I spin around, Iroh's smiling face snapping me back to attention. I nod, "Yeah. He really does." I reply. Iroh walks towards me and stops by my side, looking over the photos.

He points to the third photo frame and grins, "He really was a good kid." He says. In the photo Zuko is in a traditional fire nation martial arts uniform, standing in stance with his fist in front of him. There is an intense look of focus on his features. There is also no scar in this one.

"He was?" I laugh jokingly before frowning. "I had no idea he did martial arts."

Iroh nods with a chuckle. "Oh yes. Zuko was a very good boy." he pauses to motion me over to another shelf of photos. "Zuko is very gifted at physical combat. He's a master at the dual broadswords now, one of the last alive." he informs me.

"Wow... I sparred him yesterday and his bending was amazing. I can't imagine how good he must be at physical combat then." Iroh smiles. "Truthfully I don't really know that much about Zuko." I admit quietly.

"That's understandable." Iroh says. I look to the photo's on this shelf and see Zuko's smiling face in each one as he lives his life. "Zuko is a private person by nature. He had a rough childhood and since his accident he doesn't like to talk about it." he says. I frown at his words. Iroh sets a gentle hand on my arm, leading me to sit on the couch across from his chair. 

I blink, "He is very kind to me, and is totally open to admitting how he feels and what he's thinking... but you're right, he's private." 

"He doesn't mean to be rude, my nephew. He just doesn't want to drive others away. People haven't always been kind to him." Iroh says with a sigh. I nod silently as Iroh continues. "When Zuko was burned... things changed and he hasn't been the same. Zuko just wants people to accept him." 

I nod slowly.

"I can tell you are different to Zuko. You treat him like another person instead of his scar. You may not know everything about Zuko, but it's okay because I can tell he trusts you and will tell you himself given the time. I love Zuko like my own son, and I want the best for him and I think you are a good influence on him already." he says with a quiet laugh.

I feel touched by Iroh's words and a small smile forms on my lips as I bring a hand to my heart. "Thank you... Zuko is so kind to me and I really like him a lot." I murmur, but Iroh just grins.

"Good! Because he won't stop talking about you!" 

I laugh a little but my cheeks burn slightly. "Really?" I ask nervously.

Iroh nods with a smile, "Oh yes. You should hear the stuff he says about you!"

 

After a little while longer of chatting with Iroh, Zuko returns with milk and some store bought sugar cookies. I trail behind Zuko to the kitchen and help him unload the groceries onto the counter.

"Dinner will be ready in a moment, you two should go wash up." Iroh informs us.

Zuko grunts and turns to me, smiling and offering his hand. "Follow me."

I walk with Zuko past the living room and into a large hallway with multiple doors on each side. The hallway is pretty dark so Zuko flips on a switch and on each wall a row of torch like fires come alight. Zuko looks ethereal in the flames and I bite my lip at the sight. Zuko remains oblivious and begins to walk down the hallway unhurriedly.

"I hope hanging out with Uncle wasn't too bad." Zuko laughs softly, opening a door on my right to reveal an open bathroom. I am taken aback by the vastness of the black and white checkered tiles on the floor. I've never been in such a luxurious house before, much less such a high end bathroom!

Words fail me as Zuko releases my hands and walks to the counter to wash his hands. I stand momentarily in awe in the doorway, observing the red, white and black theme. It's moderate in decor, but there are bottles of hair products, cologne bottles, a hamper in the corner and other various items strewn about the room. There is a strange mix of colognes mixing in the bathroom, but all smell heavenly so I pay no mind.

I shake my head to Zuko from the mirror as I come to stand at the other sink. "No! Iroh is very kind, and I actually learned a little bit about you from him." I say, pumping a dollop of soap into my hand. I can see Zuko blush from the mirror, rinsing off his hands and turning around for the hand towel. 

"Really?" he mumbles, turning around to lean against the wall and watch me. "I hope nothing embarrassing..." 

Laughing lightly I finish washing my hands and bend the excess water to the drain. "Nope. Only good things." I say with a smile.

Zuko mirrors my own smile with a devilishly good looking one.  _Gods, he is unbearably sexy sometimes. I bet he's not even trying!_

I move to step to the door, the smell emitting from the kitchen finally building my apatite, but am stopped by Zuko's small voice calling out to me. "May I ask for a kiss before we eat?" I hear behind me. Internally I'm doing cartwheels at his words, somewhat pleased with his neediness. I turn around to look over my shoulder as I step out of the door frame to see Zuko following behind me. I step into the hall as he closes the bathroom door.

"You're needy." I tease. I stop to lean against the wall as he had just moments earlier and Zuko comes to stand in front of me. The scent of his cologne more distinctly in front of me now. I wait for him to step closer, just a foot away from being against me, but he doesn't move. His golden eyes stare into mine and wait for  _me_ to make the move. I reach out to touch his arm, and immediately he moves to have his hand on my waist.

Zuko closes his eyes for a moment before speaking, "I don't know why, but I'm feeling especially needy right now." he whispers. His voice is low and sends a shiver down my spine. I watch him lick his lips before his eyes meet mine again. I feel no sense of worry as I have my back pressed against the wall, a man that I have already fallen hard for waiting in front of me for a kiss. 

"Hmm... well that's okay 'cause I am too." I laugh quietly. In the back of my mind I know that Iroh is just a few rooms over, but I can't find myself to care as I step forward and kiss Zuko.

Zuko sighs as my lips meet mine, his other hand on my neck and teasing the hairline of my ponytail. I keep one hand on his bicep and bring my other one to his sharp jawline. His lips are addicting against mine and I smile slightly as I feel Zuko squeeze my hip. The kiss is brief and Zuko moves his face just inches away despite his tall height. "Did I already tell you that I think you look beautiful in that dress?" he breathes. I giggle at his words and squeeze his arm, dropping my head to his chest.

"Thank you Zuko..." 

I look back up to his eyes. I feel the warmth behind his expression and smile. Zuko leans down to kiss me once more, but we're interrupted by Iroh's booming voice.

 

_"Dinner's ready!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah yeah OOC i know but like, in my head- zuko is kind of inexperienced bc trust issues, and so he wants katara to guide him and show him what she likes.. I also really like needy Zuko, oblivious to how doggamn hot he is Zuko, Zuko who is super upfront about his feelings and just ya like it is. I feel like 2010 fic readers when I say this: don't like don't read !!! xD


	10. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko finally release some of their tension together.

My stomach growls as I eyeball the food laid out in front of me. Iroh had us sit at a small circular table in the kitchen so we could all see each other while eating, and had put out the food in a ridiculously luxurious way. Bowls of rice, grilled meat, tapioca pudding and other small side dishes tempted me. It smelled amazing to be in their house. The smell of incense and fire mixed with the food and Zuko's cologne had me a bit delirious.

Iroh begins to serve the food, portioning it on Zuko and I's plates. Since there are only 3 of us we are all mildly spaced out, with Zuko on my left and Iroh on my right, though both out of arms reach. Zuko is quiet as his uncle works around him, though his cheeks still slightly pink from the embarrassment he faced just moments before.  _He's such a cutie!_

"So, Katara, what is it you do for a living?" Iroh asks softly, taking his seat across from me. Zuko and Iroh begin to eat as they watch me closely for a response.

"Oh, well, I work as a nurse in the hospital nearby." I reply, "But I have a bunch of side jobs and hobbies on the side since I don't get the best hours."

Iroh and Zuko nod. "She's leaving out the fact that she's the world's best waterbender." Zuko says with a teasing tone. There is a mischievous glint in his eyes that has me internally moaning. 

"Really?" Iroh says with wide eyes.

I laugh slightly, "I'm not the best  _waterbender_ in the world, but I am one of the best _healers_ in the world and I am the last waterbending master from the Southern Water Tribe." I feel slightly embarrassed boasting about myself like this, but when I look to Zuko there is an excited expression on his face.

"Yeah, she's an amazing bender! She beat me yesterday, actually." Zuko says proudly. Seemingly not bothered by his defeat.

Iroh smiles at me as I eat my food. The bursts of flavor in my mouth have me sighing contentedly, taking bites of the various foods all at once. "That's very impressive!" Iroh responds.

"Thank you." I smile. Everything about this meal is delicious, making me relax slightly.

"What are the other jobs and hobbies, if I may ask?" Iroh asks politely.

I take a sip of my water before speaking, "I help my friend Suki at her bending gym as a co-teacher occasionally. I also sell some of my artwork." 

Iroh smiles with a curious expression. Zuko clears his throat before Iroh can respond though. "Her art is just as amazing as her waterbending skills! I only just found out today." Zuko says excitedly. I blush at his enthusiasm, but am internally appreciative of how supportive he is.

 

The meal goes on for almost an hour longer as Iroh tells story of when Zuko was young, sending Zuko into sputtering fits of embarrassment. It feels nice to be with them for a meal. Iroh's calm and inviting presence reminds me of my Gran Gran. Having Zuko nearby is also a plus. Despite not knowing him for long, I feel so well connected with them. It feels like I've known them forever.

As I help rinse off all the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher, Iroh and Zuko put the leftovers away. The kitchen is comfortably quiet as the sound of running water and Tupperware containers are closed.

Breaking the silence, Iroh clears his throat. "Katara." He calls. I turn off the faucet and turn around to face Iroh who stands in front of the fridge with his hands on his belly. Zuko is between us, hands on the counter as he wipes it down with a rag. "You are welcome to stay the night here if you'd like. I have an extra guest room you can sleep in." Iroh's words surprise me. I bring a hand to my chin in thought, realizing that I do have a free schedule tomorrow. 

"While that does sound pretty awesome," I motion to my floral dress "I don't really have a change of clothes." I say. I look to Zuko who is avoiding eye contact, trying to maintain casualness as he rubs the rag in a circle over and over. 

Iroh grins, twiddling his fingers on his robe, "I'm sure Zuko has something you can borrow. Plus we might have something of Zuko's sister's you could wear." Iroh's tone is more pressing now, his eyes glinting at me suspiciously.

"Azula?" I ask, not really wanting to wear something of hers if I can help it.

Iroh nods with a lifted brow, "Yes. She has only come here once and left all her laundry." he says with a groan.

"Oh, well then. I guess that if it's really okay with both of you, I would be thankful to stay the night." I smile.  _Wow, I'm going to be sleeping in the same house as Zuko already._ Before I can linger on any doubts or lewd thoughts, Zuko is coughing awkwardly, clutching the rag tightly in his grip.

"It's definitely okay." he chokes, earning a low chuckle from Iroh.

 

The three of us make our way to the left side of the house, where Zuko's bathroom was before. I follow silently with Zuko behind Iroh down the hallway. Iroh stops and opens the last door of the hall, revealing a large open bedroom. There is a queen sized bed in the center with a nightstand on both sides. It's orange and blue in color, reminding me of the Airbenders. Iroh leads us inside and shows me where the connected bathroom is. 

"There is some folded laundry in there from the last time Azula visited." Iroh informs me. When I walk past him into the bathroom I am met with more orange and blue, a giant bath in the corner, a shower next to it and two sinks like Zuko's bathroom. In a laundry basket on the floor is a good amount of red and black fabric stacked on top of each other.

Coming out of my room I see Iroh and Zuko awkwardly standing there waiting for me. "Well, if that's all, I will leave you two for the night." Iroh says walking towards the door. He stops once to turn around smile at me, "My room is on the other side of the house, by the kitchen... so quite far away." he says, winking at me. I blush and laugh lightly, giving a bow before he walks away and his footsteps fade.

I look to Zuko who stands stiffly by the bed and grin, "Don't look so constipated." I tease, winning a small smile from Zuko. 

"Sorry. I just didn't expect Uncle to invite you for the night." he says, a light pink on his cheeks. "Not that I don't like this!" he blurts. "Trust me, I really am okay with this- I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" he babbles. I step closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." I stop him. He nods and swallows.

I move my hand and step away, pointing to the bathroom awkwardly. "I would like to get out of this dress though, it's kind of itchy." I laugh. Zuko nods quickly, moving to walk out of the guest room, promptly shutting the door behind him. I laugh to myself and listen to Zuko travel down the hall and presumably to the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom I pick up the laundry basket and put it on the counter. The clothes are all folded neatly and smell of fresh fruit laundry detergent. I move through the stacks until I find a pair of jersey material shorts and set them aside. I grab a red shirt on the top and check the size,  _Small_ , making me frown. I know these won't fit me so I put it back on top of the pules. Zuko is much taller than me so I leave the bathroom and head towards the door to look for Zuko; my objective to borrow a shirt.

As I enter the hall I'm disappointed to not see Zuko. I walk further down and see a light underneath the door across from the bathroom. I stand in front of it and knock gently, calling out his name. I can hear some shuffling in the room before the door swings open, light blaring into my eyes from behind him. In front of me Zuko stands shirtless, glasses off and hair tied up. I rake my eyes up and down his body before I can help it, eventually coming back up to meet his eyes. 

"Uh... yes?" he asks.

I try to play it cool and laugh slightly, but all that comes out is an awkward wheeze. "D-do you have a shirt I can borrow? Azula's stuff is too small." I explain. 

"Oh!" Zuko nods, "Yeah just give me a sec." he says before turning around and heading back into his room. He leaves the door open and I peak into his room. It's the same size as the one I am staying in, but completely red and black. It's decorated plainly with Fire Nation emblems and posters strewn without. I watch as Zuko rummages through his drawers before pulling out a bright sky blue t-shirt.

He turns to grin at me, "Blue, for Water Tribe." he says smugly. I laugh at him, hesitantly stepping onto the tile of his floor. Zuko doesn't seem to mind so I come to stand in front of his bare figure.

" _You_ should wear that." I say quietly. 

"Why?" he replies.

Biting my lip I sigh, "Cause you would look super hot in blue?" the words feel icky in my mouth but Zuko just smiles more.

"I see." he flips the t-shirt over his shoulder and turns to his drawers again. I admire his toned arms and chiseled abs for just a moment before he turns and holds up a blood red shirt. "If I wear blue, you should wear red." 

I nod and laugh, taking the shirt from his hands. Zuko smiles at me as I turn around to walk to the door, but a thought enters my head that has me stopping. "Oh, um, can I ask something else of you?" I look over my shoulder to see Zuko walk over to me.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind unzipping my dress?"

 

Technically, I didn't need help unzipping my dress. I probably could have fumbled around, twisting my arms and back, straining my neck until I reached the zipper and eventually brought it down. But it was much better to have Zuko behind me, his hands on my shoulders before he brings a hand to the top of my dress. Standing next to the pile of clothes on my bed, Zuko tugs the fly down and begins to unzip me. The collar of the dress is high and the zipper goes down nearly to the bottom of the dress to my low back.

"Thanks for doing this." I whisper. 

Zuko holds the top of the dress with his fingers to keep the fabric taught as he drags the zipper down. "No problem. Anything I can do to help." he says. 

I can feel his knuckles brushing against my skin briefly before cool air is suddenly on my back. There is a slight pause before the zipper finally stops. I know that he can see my bra and the top of my underwear, which is slightly embarrassing as they both don't match at all, but my slight anxiety is soothed as he brings his hands back to my shoulders.

"You have beautiful skin." he says awkwardly, causing me to giggle. I spin around to face him and see Zuko's pink face.

He's wearing the blue t-shirt from before, and it makes me blush at how gorgeous it makes him. "Thank you." I smile.

I reach and grab for the clothes on the bed, moving towards the bathroom. "Wait here." I tell him. Zuko obeys and plops down to sit on the bed. 

 

Closing the door to the bathroom I shrug off my dress. Setting it down on the edge of the bathtub, I move to unclasp my bra. Sighing as the constriction is no longer there, I run my hands over my breasts comfortably. I step into the black shorts from the laundry basket and smile contentedly as they rest snugly on my hips but are loose and flowy around my thighs. I pull on the blood red shirt and laugh quietly at how it's slightly baggy on me. As I rub my hands over the fabric I take a deep breath in and realize how this shirt smells completely and utterly _Zuko_. It's not the same as the cologne I know he wears, but it's cinnamon-y and smokey. 

Finally managing to stop smelling the shirt like a dog I turn to the mirror. Pulling my hair back into a low ponytail I quickly braid it before fastening a small hair tie to keep it in place. I look at my reflection in the mirror, pleased with my appearance, before opening the bathroom door and stepping out. I see Zuko sitting on the bed with his arms supporting him on both sides. He doesn't seem to notice me as he stares into space, his eyes low and his expression peaceful. I walk over to the bed, only catching Zuko's attention as I sit next to him. 

I can smell his cologne this close and it sends a comfortable warmth through my body. "You okay?" I whisper. Zuko looks at me, his golden eyes meeting mine after a few seconds. 

"Can I show you something?" Zuko asks. His voice is low and sounds as though it's about to crack at any moment. I nod and Zuko suddenly rises off the bed. He offers his hand to me with a faint smile and I slide my fingers through his. Zuko leads me out of the room and down the hall. We slip past the living room and through the kitchen, into the family room and he stops at the back door. A door that I hadn't noticed previously.

Unlocking it at the handle, he pulls the door aside with a quiet rumble of the wheels. As I step down onto the ground I'm met with a slightly cool breeze that has my skin prickling with goosebumps. I realize I'm standing on a slap of dark concrete, a covered patio. There are a few hammocks hung from the ceiling, but before I can admire the grandiosity of it all, Zuko is pulling me away. The moon is still bright since it was a full moon only a couple days ago, and I can make out the patterns of a zen garden in the moonlight. I can't see it, but I feel a large body of water nearby as well.

"I think you will like this." he says finally. He continues to lead me past the beautiful garden and around a small sitting area, turning a corner of a wall and I'm met with a beautiful view of glowing water.

In front of us a large pond. There are trees surrounding the border and large statues that sit in the water. It's absolutely magnificent. 

"Zuko... this is amazing." I tell him. I take a step forward, Zuko's hand still in mine, and just bask in the beauty. The moonlight causes the pond to shine brilliantly, the leaves of the trees to dance and the statues standing peacefully as the water moves has me breath taken.

Zuko squeezes my hand. "There is a spot we can sit together, if you'd like." he offers. I turn to look up at his face and am taken aback by his beauty as well. His pale skin seems to shine under the moon, his dark black hair seems darker at night and there is a look of warmth and affection on his features.

"I would love that." I tell him. Without another word he begins to lead me around the pond to a large tree. Underneath is a well kept patch of grass and a few pillows. Zuko releases my hand only briefly to sit down, patting the spot next to him with a smile. I sit with him, unsure if I should give into the temptation of holding and leaning into him- but Zuko chooses for me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I scooch my butt closer to him with a huff, and rest my head against him.

It's dreamlike to be under the moon with him. In his arms and his clothes- it all feels too good to be true. I can hear crickets chirping and various animals nearby yapping but it only adds to the atmosphere.

"My mother really liked it here." Zuko says. I can't see his face, but the tone of his voice is low and gruff. 

"Did she get along well with your uncle?" I wonder. Zuko's hand on his other side comes to fiddle with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly.

He hums. "Yeah. He's my dad's brother, so they're not related, but they were good friends. It feels so weird without her around here." he sighs. "I have my own apartment but I've stayed here with Uncle because it just feels weird to be there now. She used to visit me all the time and bring over food or play board games with me. I really miss her..." I reach over his lap to grab his hand, which he takes, and I give a gentle squeeze.

"It's really hard. I was close with my mom too and for her to be gone so... so suddenly like that, it's like ripping off a band-aid." I choke. 

"Do you only have Sokka now?" Zuko asks. His thumb rubs my hand softly while his other hand moves to my lower back, setting his hand on my waist.

I shake my head against his shoulder. "No... and yes. I still have my dad and my grandmother. Sokka and I see each other all the time since he's my best friend, and he's dating my other two best friends..." I trail off with a grumble, "But I don't see my dad as often now since he moved back to the Southern Water Tribe. So in a way I do only have Sokka." the words form realization in my chest that weighs me down. I look up to Zuko's face and realize that my eyes have begun to water slightly.

I wipe at my face with my hand, slightly embarrassed despite the circumstances we met under. Zuko's face is neutral as he bends his neck to kiss the top of my head. "It's okay, you can cry if you want to." he whispers. I squeeze his hand and shake my head again. 

"No... tell me more about your mom." I say, hiccuping as I restrain the crocodile tears I feel coming on. 

Zuko moves his chin off of my head and looks back to the pond solemnly. "She was a very kind lady. Don't tell anyone I said this but, she never really liked my sister very much. When I was younger I had to shadow my father at his company, and in my free time I studied martial arts. She was so supportive of me. My mom was practically a cheerleader at every event I attended. Azula never experienced that from her." he laughs quietly. There is sadness being shared between us but the pond in front of us seems to soothe our wounds.

"I don't understand why she's gone." he says, louder this time, with more emotion. "Every time I try to ask my father, or my sister- anyone besides Uncle, no one will talk to me. It's all so hush hush and it makes me feel weak. I just want to know if she's okay!" Zuko's voice cracks as he confesses, the hand on my waist now squeezing the fabric on my skin. I hold his hand tighter and look up to see his face. The golden eyes I love are now watery like my own, and his bottom lip is red and irritated as he bites on it harshly.

I don't really know what to say. I know why my mother is gone. I watched it happen. But hearing Zuko so heartbroken has me in tears now. The salty liquid falls down my cheeks as I hear Zuko finally crack his handsome facade and choke out a sob. His head slumps and I see the droplets fall. Hesitantly, I tug on Zuko's hand in mine, pulling him to look at me. I wordlessly bite my lip and release his hand before opening my arms for him. He looks at me for a moment, completely still in shock. The moonlight reflects on his tears, and probably mine too.

Zuko moves and wraps his arms around me. My arms go around his neck, my ear brushes his as he pulls me onto his lap. I'm slightly surprised by the sudden move but am too caught up in the moment to care. With my legs on his side and the side of my torso being almost tucked into his body, I begin to cry fully as well. I try not to think too much of my mom in fear of getting too emotional and not being able to control my anxiety anymore. In Zuko's arms though I feel free and cry into his embrace.

The crickets still chirp and the moon is still bright above us. His arms are warm as they hold me tightly, so close against him. I move to bring a hand to his hair and play with the locks between my fingers. Soothing each other and slowly getting closer.

 

Eventually Zuko and I head inside, the cool breeze becoming too much for Zuko to handle. It had been surprisingly comforting to cry in his arms until we both couldn't cry any longer. As I step into the family room with Zuko trailing behind me I breathe in the comforting scent of lavender incense. Our bare feet shuffle silently on the tile floors until we're through the kitchen and I stop to stare at the living room. Zuko bumps into my shoulder as I stand there, muttering a quiet "woops, sorry." quickly after. 

"Iroh told me about some of these pictures in here." I say, walking over onto the carpet to the back of the room,  standing by adisplay I didn't notice before. Zuko says nothing and comes to stand behind me. I can feel Zuko's presence, so I reach behind me for his arms. Once he puts his hands in mine I bring them forward to wrap around my waist. He immediately hums appreciatively and steps to press his body against my back. My elbows rest on his forearms and his head comes to rest on top of my head.

The first picture on the far left is of Azula. She seems slightly younger in this photo, maybe 15, and is sitting poised on a red armchair. It's clearly a professionally taken photo as the background is also red, and her hair and makeup are seemingly perfect and in place. There is a look of mild annoyance on her face, but it's covered by a tight mouthed smile. 

"That's Azula when she completed some fire-camp thing." Zuko explains. I nod in response.

The next photo is of Iroh and Zuko together. It seems to have been taken in the zen garden as there is a large fig tree behind them. The two of them sit together on a stone bench, Iroh smiling widely as he wraps an arm around a younger Zuko. This picture seems more recent I note. Zuko's expression is cheerful and his eyes crinkle towards the camera, a look I've only seen a few times. There are leaves blowing into view, but the light shining through onto their bodies and the smile on their faces has me touched.

"That was just awhile ago. My mom took the photo..." he says. I move my arms to have my fingers linked through his rather than just resting on them. 

"You and Iroh look so happy! It's beautiful." I say honestly and Zuko laughs quietly behind me. 

"Thanks." 

The photograph on the far right is different from the others. It's in black and white and is severely faded. I don't recognize the man who has a small faint smile on his lips in the picture. "Who's that on the right?" I ask. 

Zuko takes a deep breath. "That's Lu Ten." he says softly. "He was Uncle's son, and my cousin. He died before I was born. I don't really know much about him since Uncle doesn't speak much about it." 

Iroh's word's from before ' _I love Zuko like my own son_.' suddenly take on a new and deeper meaning. Lingering only for a moment, Zuko begins to just narrate the last two photos.

The photo to the left of Lu Ten is a picture of Zuko. Zuko's picture is almost identical to Azula's, but is mirrored and Zuko looks more uptight and annoyed than she does. "Fire camp?" I ask with a huff and Zuko's fingers squeeze my hand. 

"Yeah." he grits.

Finally, the largest picture in the center comes into my focus. In the photo stands Zuko next to Azula, both wearing traditional Fire Nation ceremonial garb. Behind them is Iroh who like usual has a large grin on his face. Then there is a tall, slim and pale woman next to him. She's smiling softly and there is a look of warmth behind her eyes. Her hands rest on Zuko and Azula's shoulders. She too has long black hair and I realize that she must be Zuko's mother.

"Is that... your mom?" I ask. I can feel Zuko's breath on my neck as he sighs. We're both still slightly tender after the crying session earlier but I am too curious to stop myself.

"Yep. Isn't she beautiful?" he laughs quietly. "She was in a great mood that day. She had been planning on getting our pictures done for months! Finally she talked us into going and she got so excited." Zuko's voice is surprisingly cheerful as he recalls the photo to me. I smile as his arms squeeze me, his body still flush against mine but not inappropriately but reassuringly.

I look at the photo longer before I realize something. Curiosity getting the better of me again, "Where is your father in this if this is a family portrait?" I blurt. I immediately feel guilty for overstepping my bounds but Zuko just scoffs.

"He knew when we were supposed to go in but refused to leave work for "a silly picture". I guess I should have seen the signs then." he sighs. His words don't make sense but I say nothing. I'm just glad he's opened up so much already.

 

Zuko and I saunter down the hallway after shutting off all the lights around the house. He escorts me to my bed, yawning with me as I plop onto the comfortable duvet. I glance to the clock on the wall across from me, 8:48PM. I never go to bed this early but my body seems to disagree. I yawn once more as I roll onto my stomach with a groan. Rolling over onto my back again I see Zuko standing at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. There is pink on his cheeks and an awkward shape to his mouth.

"Yes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

Zuko shrugs and releases his arms. "Nothing. It's just that you are super amazing is all." he mumbles. I splay my arms above my head, the over sized t-shirt Zuko gave me still keeping me modest.

"Are you going to bed?" I sigh.

He seems indecisive and bites his lip. He looks adorable and I can't but swoon in my head. "Do you want to cuddle for now?" I blurt. Zuko seems as surprised as me by my words but just grins. 

"I thought I was the clingy and physical-affection- hungry one?" he laughs but moves to lay on the bed beside me. There is a slight awkward pause before I make the move and grab his arm, wrapping it around my neck and scoot my body closer to him. Quickly my chest and breasts are pressed against his side and Zuko moves to lay on his side with me. Zuko is still much bigger than me so when we face each other my head tucks under his chin. I move my arm over his waist, clawing slightly as he brings an arm down over my own waist and pulls me higher against him. It's warm and so close. 

Finally we stop moving and settle into a comfortable silence. There doesn't need to be anything said or done. We just hold each other peacefully and know that what's already been said is enough. A light is still on behind Zuko, and it's the only thing keeping me from sleep. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but when I reach to turn it off, Zuko is already relaxed and comfortable in my arms. With the light shut off, moonlight pours in through the window and illuminates his peaceful face. 

I bring my hand to his cheek, his scar facing up in the position, and gently trace the edge of it. It's raised but smooth and as I move my hand back to repeat the motion Zuko sighs, nuzzling his head closer to me and tightening his grip on my body. I close my eyes and smile. For not having known Zuko very long, I feel like we've been together forever. I take a deep breath in before whispering a small "Goodnight Zuko." 

Just as I begin to fully drift off, there's a breath on my neck replying. "Goodnight Katara... thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally went in a VERY different direction. I wanted more goopy lovely shit than smut for now though.


End file.
